Questions
by Tori657
Summary: You ask the questions and you get the answers from TMNT! Please read and comment for more!
1. Interview

LEO: "Come on guys it will be fun!"

MIKEY: "Let the questioning beginning!"

RAPH: "I can not believe you guys dragged me into this!"

CASEY: "Lets say we ditch this popsicle stand and go bust some heads!"

LEO: "You guys aren't going anywhere! We have fans who are counting on us."

APRIL: "You guys, I bet it'll be fun!"

CASEY: "Whatever you say, April."

Raph: *Facepalms* "Yeesh"

DONNIE: "Ok, so to all of our fans who have questions, now is your time to ask! We are exciting and willing *Raph grunts* To share what you guys want to know! So please ask away!"

MIKEY: "Please hurry! Leo promised me a pizza after this!"

SPLINTER: "Have patience my son"

RAPH: "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

(This is your time to ask the TMNT character's any question you would like! Ask away!)


	2. Cracked shell

Guest: How did Raph crack his shell?

Raphael:

Well, it happened when we were little. It was the first fight I had gotten into that wasn't with one of my brothers.

It was our first trip to the surface. Of course, it took us forever just to get the manhole cover off and when we did Leo started having second thoughts about being up there against Master Splinter's orders.

* * *

~**_Flash back_**! ~

"Come on 'eo, he'll never know!" Mikey pleaded.

"Well….." Leo started.

"Or you could go home and be a big stick in the mud!" Raph retorted.

At that Leo climbed out of the sewer and glared at Raph, then looked around.

"So what are we supposed to do up here?" he asked

"Explore!" Donnie said eagerly. "There's stuff up here that none of us have seen, and that master Splinter probably hasn't even mentioned!"

"Guys, I'm hungry!" Mikey complained.

"We told you to eat before we got up here, shell for brains!" Raph said hitting his little brother's head.

"I did! I'm just hungry again!" Mikey moaned

Raph groaned

"Well, let's go home then." Leo said happily turning back to the manhole cover.

"Not so fast! There's some food over there!" Raph said grabbing his brother's shell and turning him around.

He pointed to a hotdog kart. "Well, at least it looks like food."

"Guys, we don't have any money!" Don said "Plus Master Splinter said we can't make any contact with a human!"

Mikey's stomach growled. "Guys!"

"You'll have to live without food for a little bit. Either that or go home." Raph said

"I don't want to go yet! I want to go look around!" Don said eagerly.

Mikey thought about it for a minute. "Ok, but if I die, I'm gonna haunt you guys for forever!"

Raph and Don cheered while Leo groaned. "Let's get this over with," he said under his breath.

"K guys we have to be stealthy ninja, just like Maste….." Leo was interrupted by a woman's scream.

"I think we were doing it wrong." Raph said

"Monster's! Tiny little creeps!" She screamed waving her purse trying to hit one of them.

"Monsters!?" Raph said glaring at her

"Not now Raphael, RUN!" Don said grabbing his brother and half dragging him.

A couple blocks later they had lost sight of the terrified woman and were breathing hard.

"Ok, let's try to stay in the shadows this time." Leo said trying to catch his breath.

"It's broad daylight, there are no shadows!" Mikey cried

Don looked up, "Let's go to the roof then." His brothers looked up with him then all nodded in agreement.

They climbed the fire escape until they reached the top of the building.

They all looked out over the edge and gasped. New York City was beautiful, well at least to the eyes of four mutant turtle totes that have lived in the grimy sewers their whole lives.

Raph looked around then laid his eyes on a bunch of kids. He pointed down to them, "Guys, look"

They all looked down and saw a small child getting beaten to a pulp.

"We have to help him!" Raph cried.

"It's not our fight! Plus we can't let them see us!" Leo said grabbing Raph's shoulder.

Raph glared at Leo. "I don't care, I'm going to help." Raph started to climb down the fire escape.

Leo sighed then realized his other brothers were following Raph's lead. "What are you guys doing?"

"Raph's right, Leo, we have to help." Said Don before disappearing onto the ground. Leo looked over the edge just in time to see his little brothers all charging into the fight.

"Hey! You better leave him alone!" Raph called.

Leo sighed, his brother was stubborn, but had a heart. He turned and went to go join the fight.

"What the heck is that thing?" One of the kids asked.

"Name's Raphael" Raph grinned.

"Whatever you guys are, you gonna learn not to mess with us!" Said another

"Booyakasha!" Screamed Mikey as the four mutant turtles ran into combat.

"This is fun! We should do this all the time!" Raph said

Leo rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, this was pretty fun. Leo eyes widen

"RAPH! Look out!" Leo screamed. Raph turned around, just as one of the kids brought a baseball bat and knocked him to a wall. There was a sickening crack and a load moan from Raphael.

"Raph!" screamed Mikey, taking out his opponent then running to his injured brother.

"You ok, Raphie?" Mikey asked, tears filling his eyes. Raph laid unconscious, but watching his brother's chest go up and down made Mikey feel better.

The bullies started to flee and Leo and Don ran up to Raphael too.

"Let's get him home and quickly!" Donnie said starting to pick up his older brother.

They ran for the manhole with their brother in their arms, quickly forgetting about the shaking kid who had just witnessed everything.

"Master Spwinter!" Leo called out

Splinter emerged from his room only to see his injured son. "What happened, my sons?" He asked taking Raph from them.

"We got into a fight." Leo said slowly. Splinter's eyes widened.

"Where was this fight, Leonardo?" He asked concerned.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "Up top…"

Splinter glared down at his son's "How dare you disobey my orders!"

Raph moaned and he put his attention back on his injured son.

Raph's eyes slowly opened. "What happened?" He asked sitting up in Splinter's arms and rubbing his head.

"Raphie! Your ok!" Screamed Mikey

"Yeah, but what happened?" he asked getting a little irritated.

"You got hurt, in our fight." Donnie stated.

Raph froze then slowly looking up at his Father. He put on a sly grin.

Then looked down at his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a lightning bolt shaped crack on his plastron. His eyes widened and he looked back up at his father.

"I'm sorry, my Raphael, but you will have a scar there, for forever." He sighed.

Raph traced his finger over his new scar. He smiled. "Awesome" Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Awesome?" asked Leo

"Yeah! I have a battle scar and you guys don't!" he said grinning down at his brothers.

* * *

"Whelp, there you have it, that's where the crack in my shell came from! Hope you enjoyed the story cause I'm not telling it again!

-Raphael

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first story I had, Thanks for asking questions guys! I'll have the next up really soon! Keep asking and I'll keep writing! :D**


	3. being a leader, fun?

Mega07ghost: Leo is it fun being the leader?

Leonardo: I wouldn't exactly call being the leader fun...

I thought it would be when I asked, but after trying to handle my brothers! Being leader is a big pain in the shell!

I am oldest and most capable of being the leader, but sometimes I wish I wasn't.

If my brothers listened to my orders I would love it and I bet it would be really fun! The main turtle I have a probably with is Raph, he just can't deal with taking orders from me. But being a great leader means being there anyways; even if they don't follow or even want you there!

I love my bros and able to lead them, even if it's not fun, I always try to come through for them in the end.

-Leo

* * *

Mega07ghost: Raphael, why are you so aggressive?

Raphael: My aggression is one of my strengths, well that and muscle.

I use my aggression to protect my brothers. If I can't protect them, well I don't know what I would do. I made a promise to make sure nothing ever happens to them, and that's a promise I plan to keep!

But I if I wasn't so aggressive I would be kinda like Mikey, seeing the good in everyone and everything, not wanting to get into fights, ect. It sounds awful!

Even though it sometimes gets in the way and I end up hurting my brothers, I always try to pull through in the end. As long as there safe, I don't care what happens.

Hope this answered your question

If not that sucks

-Raphael

* * *

Mega07ghost: Mikey, what is the best prank you've ever played?

Michelangelo: That's a hard one; all of my pranks are my best pranks…. O WAIT! There is this one that I did around Halloween! It was totally AWESOME!

So I was making dinner for everyone, and planned to make caramel apples for dessert when I had a better idea! I took that left over onions and put caramel on those instead! Then I made one caramel apple for me, so it wouldn't be suspicious. After dinner I brought them out and took the real caramel apple and ate it. Then my bros took one for themselves. And guess what they did!? They ate them! The look on their faces was so funny! I fell and started laughing! Raph went and threw up, Leo gagged for what seemed like forever, and Donnie looked like he was going to cry while he spat it out, and then threw up too!

I got a really big beating from Raph; Leo made me train harder than everyone else and longer then everyone for months! And Don didn't talk to me for forever! But it was all worth it!

Dr. Prankenstein has no limit!

Hope I inspire you and you children, and their grandkids and your children's children's grandkids, and so on, until the aliens invade! (Maybe even during those dark times too!)

Peace out dude's and dudeette's!

-Mikey

* * *

Mega07ghost: Donnie, how's your relationship to every single one of your brothers?

Donatello:

I'm kind of embarrassed to say this but, I don't have the strongest relationship with my brother's. Probably because I'm always in my lab doing something.

But if I gave my relationship statues with them, I would say that I and Mikey get along the best. I'm the second youngest, so he's the only little brother I have, and since he's closet in age with me, he usually comes to me with his problems. I'm also the only one there for him when Leo and Raph get into a fight.

Me and Raph, well, we are pretty close, I'm always that one to patch him up when he gets hurt, which is a lot! I'm not saying he's weak, because trust me, he's not! He just sneaks out all the time and gets into fights. We talk a lot when he's in my lab resting or getting patched up.

Leo, Me and Leo, Leo is a great big brother! He's always trying to give us the best! He'll do anything for us! Me and Leo aren't that tight though. He's always training or watching Space Hero's and I'm usually in my lab. But anyways…. O MY GOODNESS! I need to go! I just realized how stupid I am! That equation was so easy! Just one more thing now and I got my next invention in the bag! Hope this helped.

-Don


	4. Flippinstein or Prankenstein?

**Hey guys... For Mikey's answer FanFiction keeps taking out names, so that's way it doesn't make to much sense, Please forgive, hope you still enjoy!**

Zippylovesshadow: Mikey, who's better Dr. Flippinstein or Dr. Prankenstein?

Michelangelo:

Both are equally AWESOME! But if I had to choose between them, I would have to say ! He's amazing! is a radical dude, but he only comes every now and then. Dr. Prankenstein on the other hand is a full timer! There is no rest when it comes to the amazingly funny pranks of the most incredible prankster know to turtle! He's actually about to go and do some cool action right now!

PEACE OUT DUDES AND DUDEETES!

-Mikey

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Raphael, I know that often you and Mikey fight and are rude to each other a lot, but it seems to me that you and him are actually quite close, despite the arguments. Is this true, or am I just looking into things too deeply?

Raphael:

*rubs back of neck* I guess me and Mikey do fight a lot huh?

Cause, to be honest, your right, me and Mikey do have a special bond out of all of our brothers. But if you DARE tell anyone I said this I promise to personally snap your neck!

I care for Mikey and all, he's my baby brother, I can't help it! If that shellforbrains ever got hurt, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself!

That goes for any of my brothers really.

I tease him cause I don't want him to know how I feel, I'm not going to be weak and show 'em that I have a soft side!

I CAN NOT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! But it's true….

I'll do anything for him, for my family…

IF YOU DARE TELL ANYONE THIS I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN! GOT IT?!

-Raphael

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Donnie, what do you think is about April, her looks or her personality? Would you still love her, even if she wasn't beautiful?

Donatello:

*blushes* April, is just perfect, her looks and personality. I wouldn't be able to choose between them, even if my life depended on it. I can't imagine April not beautiful, because if I do, her beautiful self gets in the way, and makes me forget everything! It is scientifically impossible for April not to be pretty! …. Well unless in someone else's eyes she wasn't… But my point still stands!

April is just *sighs* Amazing *Gives day dreamy look*

_"Do to Donatello not being able to answer do to his day dream state, we have to cut this answer short, have a nice day!"_

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Leo, do you ever worry about your brothers before going into battle? Since, I mean, the shredder is very threatening enemy, and the Kranng could do a lot o' damage if given the opportunity.

Leonardo:

Of course! What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't worry about them? Even as a leader, it would just be wrong. Even though their my little brothers, I try not to be over protective of them, I always let it slip every now and then, which gets them way mad, but as long as their safe I don't care.

The Shredder and Kranng are defiantly big threats and I hate having my brothers get into fights with them, but being as stubborn as they are (especially Raph) I can't stop them, so I have to make sure that they are prepared.

Got to go, my Space Hero's show is on.

-Leo

* * *

Zippylovesshadow:  
turtles: Whoever thinks The Shredder is a giant, self-important baka, raise your hands!

*All turtles look at eachother*

*Sly smiles spread across their faces slowly*

*Each turtle puts a hand in the air*


	5. SAINW

**Just for those of you who don't know SAINW stands for ****_Same as it never was _****It was a tmnt episode, if you don't know what it is, look it up before reading, if you want this one to make sense**

**I DONT OWN TMNT :(**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Guest: Donny, How did you feel after getting back from SAINW? What did you tell you brothers?

Donatello:

I don't really like to talk about it that much, but for you guys, I'll try.

After watching my brothers all… die in front of me, I felt like the happiest turtle in the world seeing them again. I hugged them for a really long time…. This got them all kinda worried. I wasn't planning on telling them what had happened when I came back from that awful dimension, but the kinda forced it out of me.

I tried to explain, but ended up breaking down in tears. The images of my brother's lifeless bodies still haunt me to this day, I can't bare it! Just what happened… *Tear goes down Don's cheek* *he quickly brushes it away*

I tried to go back to a normal life; it was pretty hard though, whenever one of my brothers get hurt, I go into a panic. Or whenever Leo and Raph get into a fight and Raph storms off, I freak out, scared he's not going to come back.

I love my brothers and if anything happens to them I won't be able to forgive myself.

Hope this answered you question….

-Donnie

* * *

Guest: Raph, Do you know who Mona Lisa is? If so do you like her? (Same with Leo and Venus)

Leo: Sure, but you know it's nothing to big *Leo smiles slightly blushing*

Raphael:

*Blushing*

I don't like anyone! I would say she a really good friend, yes, friend that's it. *Leo rolls eyes*

Mikey:

As if dude! You are totally in love with her! *Leo falls laughing*

Raph:

MIKEY!

Mikey:

He talks about her ALL the time! And I think he's got shrine to her in his closet! *Leo struggles to get up but falls again laughing*

Raph:

I DO NOT! MIKEY! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! *Leo gasps for air*

Mikey:

Raph and Mona sittin in a tree, K.I.S.S.I. AHHHHHHHH! *Raph tackles Mikey*

_Do to extreme fighting we must cut this answer short_

_Have a nice day :D_


	6. Feelings for Donnie

MonkeyGirl13: April have feelings for Donnie?

April:

Uhhh, I like him as a friend, I really good friend.

Nothing else….. He's cute and all, for a huge mutant turtle…. But were really good friends.

And sure, he saves my life all the time. And has that super cute missing toothy grin, and is tall, and smart, and not afraid to be himself, and is always trying to help and….. *Eyes widen* Friends…. Were friends…. I need to go sit in a corner and think for a bit, see ya

-April


	7. Spike and Raph

**I DONT OWN TMNT **

* * *

Guest: Raph, why is Spike so special to you?

Raphael:

I found Spike in the sewer after some stupid kid had flushed him when I was little.

Every since then… Spikes just had been there for me. He's always to listen and is the only one who gets me. I go to Spike for my problems and he doesn't talk back or make me angry.

He's an awesome little dude.

AND IF ANY OF YOU DIS HIM YOU'LL HAVE A MOUTH FULL OF FIST!

-Raph


	8. Kraang bots

Guest: For all the turtles, how come you always destroy the Kraang suits/ robot things and not aim for the actual Kraang?

Mikey:

I'm NOT touching one of those icky disgusting, slimy, pick brainy things! They are horrifyingly disgusting!

Raph:

*rolls eyes* Plus, they're not really a threat when there that way. I would totally beat them to a pulp, if it was actually worth it!

Leo:

We did go for one once, but once they start running you can never catch them!

Mikey:

There wicked fast!

Donnie:

We have bigger problems then going around and knocking out a bunch of brains.

Leo: When there in their little robot suits, they can hold guns, that's when their threatening, that's when their problem.

Raph:

I don't care who or what the problem is, just point me in the right direction and I'll go kick some shell!

-The Turtles


	9. Tmnt GIRL?

KKLSBones: Okay, Okay. I'm sorry but SOMEONE had to ask this…

*Inhales sharply* what would you guys do if you found out that one of you was actually a female turtle?

* * *

All:

…

Mikey:

Uhhh, well, I don't know what I would do because… I'm pretty sure were all boys… Right Donnie?

Donnie:

Yes Mikey, We are all boys! This is a weird question… Leo? Do we have to answer this one?

Leo:

I don't really know if I can answer this one….. RAPH! Whip that smirk of your face!

Raph:

*Laughing* Sorry Leo! I can't help it! I mean us, GIRLS! *Laughter rages*

Donnie:

No they just mean if we suddenly found out that one of us was a girl, which is scientifically impossible and all…. I don't like this question… Leo… *Donnie tilts head towards Mikey*

*All look at Mikey*

Mikey:

* has disgusted face*

Raph:

Uh, Mikey, we need to talk

Donnie:

*Eyes widen* Mikey, let's go play a video game ok?

Mikey:

*Shakes head* *smiles* Ok

Leo:

Sorry, uh, this didn't answer your question did it, well Ummm, so it's like this. *Turns head* Coming Master Splinter! *Smiles in relief* Got to go!

-Leo (and the others, but they left early sooooo, yeah…)


	10. First words and hotdogs

**These two I got in Spanish, and I'm pretty bad at Spanish, so I had to put them on Google translator, so I hope I got the questions right...**

* * *

TigresAngel: Sorry, a little question for Splinter how and what were the first words of your children?

* * *

SPLINTER:

Well, with a question like that, there must be a story told with it, and since I have four sons; four stories will be told, so please sit back and enjoy.

Leonardo's first word:

Leonardo and the other's were growing very greatly. They all had their own strengths and weaknesses, I noticed one of Leonardo's strengths right away though; he was a born leader.

Being the oldest, he took it upon himself to take care of the others.

One night, Raphael had grown a fever, Leonardo had decided not to leave his side. Now this is only about a month or two after there mutation, so it worried me greatly when Raphael had gone sick.

On the second night of Raphael's sickness, I had come in from my mediation to find Leonardo, kneeling next to his brother.

He looked up at me, and that when he said his first word.

"Daddy." It gave me great joy. He came over and hugged me and repeated the word over and over; crying for his little brother.

Raphael had gotten better the next day, and Leo started saying more words shortly after that.

Raphael's first word:

Raphael was my quite son, to start off with anyways. He was the last one to talk.

The other's were already saying sentences and Raphael would ignore them and go play in the corner by himself.

This gave me a great deal of grief. I did not like this.

I asked my oldest son secretly one night, to try and included Raphael when playing. The next day I saw improvement, Leonardo had gotten to work.

A couple days later they were all playing together, Raphael still wouldn't talk, but this didn't seem to bother them.

That night, we heard a noise in the lair. We had an intruder. I slowly walked into the kitchen and found a raccoon. I told my sons not to worry, and that it wasn't that big of a threat. Michelangelo had become afraid of the creature though and started to cry. Raphael went straight up to him and gave him a hug. That's when he said them, his first words. "I'll protect you."

After that, I knew he had known how to talk and was just holding back. The next day, he was speaking just as much as the other three.

Donatello's first word:

Donatello had been the first one to speak. When he did I knew his mind would be a great one.

We had all gathered around for story time. Only Donatello was really interested, all the others were distracted. I had to stop reading every now and then to handle one of the three small turtles who were distracted. This gave Donatello great annoyance. He would moan and point back at the book. I would laugh and try to keep reading, even though there were squirming turtles every where. I stopped reading again to separate Leonardo and Raphael from fighting. I set the book down and picked them both up and brought the back over to the story.

I tried to read again, but Raphael covered the book while trying to reach Leonardo who sat down on the other side of me.

I picked up Raphael and set him back down.

Michelangelo started to squirm and I had to stop AGAIN! That's when Donatello broke; he moaned and pointed at the book, "Read!"

I laughed, and continued to read.

Michelangelo's first word:

Michelangelo was and still is a very active child. He would always try to get his hands on something to play with or to eat. He didn't like it when his brothers would cry and learned quickly how to make a silly face.

One day Donatello had injured himself; and started to cry. Michelangelo went over and started his funny faces, but they weren't working. He tried other tactics to get his brother to smile again, but Donatello wouldn't stop crying. I was about to go in, but the look of determination on Michelangelo's face made me stay back.

Michelangelo ran and got his favorite stuffed animal and gave it to his brother. Donatello excepted it, but still had tears. Michelangelo looked at Donatello's injury and went into the kitchen and came back with a small bandage. He walked over to me and handed it up to me. I opened it for him and watched him walk back over to his older brother and put it carefully on his brother's injury. He leaned in and kissed Donatello's injury and smiled. Donatello had stopped crying and hugged his brother. That's when I heard Michelangelo's first word. "Happy?" He asked.

Donatello smiled at him. "Happy"

I had a great time remembering those stories. Thank you for asking you question.

-Master Splinter

* * *

TigresAngel:

A question for Raph, do you remember a time where you ever did something naughty with one of your little brothers? Or a time with affection, or a time where you just had a fun time?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

*Laughing*

I remember this one time, *Sinkers* We got in so much trouble but it was so worth it!

~FLASHBACK~

"Please come with me Mikey!" Raph pleaded

"I don't know Raph" Mikey said, "Maswter Spwinter said not to and I'm scared."

"Master Spwinter isn't here!" Raph replied, "Please I'll protect you!" Raph said confidently

"Ok" Mikey smiled "Let's go"

They turned around and went through the lair door and out into the sewers

"Ok Mikey, the lid thing is real heavy, so we have to push together." Raph said starting to climb the ladder

"Have you tried before?!" Mikey sounded shocked

"yeah, but it was to heavy. Now get up here and help me."

Mikey climbed the ladder and slowly helped Raph push the manhole cover off. The peeked outside. It was starting to get dark.

"This is so cool!" Raph said climbing out of the hole.

"Raphie, maybe we shouldn't..." Mikey suddenly stopped and smiled the air. Something smelled amazing. "Raph, do you smell that?"

Raph sniffed the air and his stomach growled. He looked down at his stomach while Mikey snickered.

"I bet it tastes good," Raph said

"Let's go get some then! I want ten, no eleven!" Mikey cheered.

The peeped around the corner, and spied the thing that smelled so good.

"Howt doug" Mikey read

"Hot dog, ya bone head." Raph said hitting Mikey on the head.

"Oh... Isn't a dog a type of animal?" Mikey asked

"I don't know, but I still want one." Raph said.

"Me too."

The snuck around the corner and headed towards the cart, trying to stay in the shadows like Master Splinter had taught them.

Raph reached up to grab a hot dog, when the man yelled. "Hey! What the... what is that thing?"

Raph's eyes widened. "Show, go away." The man said trying to get them to leave, but still scared at what they were.

The two turtles stood frozen, scared.

The man groaned and stood up. That's when Raph reacted and grabbed Mikey's hand and started running back to the sewer.

He jumped down the hole dragging Mikey with him. Then taking all of his energy to pull the lid back to it's proper place.

He jumped down and breathed heavily. Mikey was crying. "I-I want to-o go home" Mikey whined.

Raph nodded his head and lead Mikey home.

They walked through the front door and faced Master Splinter.

"Where have you two be-" Mikey let go of Raph's hand and ran to his father bawling.

Master Splinter looked down surprised at his son. "What happened."

Mikey told, he spilled every single word.

Master Splinter glared down at them.

"Go to your rooms, I will come in to talk to you in a little bit"

The two turtles trudge to the own rooms and shut the doors.

Later that night, after being lectured by his father, Raph snuck into Mikey's room.

"Mikey?"

"yeah Raph?" Mikey was curled up in bed, but looked up when he heard his name.

Raph walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled something from behind is back.

Mikey stared wide-eyed at the item that Raph held.

"How did you get it?"

"I'm a ninja, it's in my blood!" Raph laughed. It took the item and broke it in two. He gave one to Mikey

"Just don't tell dad." Raph smiled.

"deal." Mikey laughed

They hugged and then both, at the same time, took a bite of their very first hotdog.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

That was an awesome day. *smiling*

I think I'm going to get a hotdog.

-Raph

* * *

**He utilizado Google Translate, así que por favor me perdone si es difícil de leer**

* * *

TigresAngel : Lo sentimos, una pequeña pregunta para Splinter cómo y cuáles fueron las primeras palabras de sus hijos?

* * *

ASTILLA :

Pues bien, con una pregunta como esa , tiene que haber una historia contada con él, y ya que tengo cuatro hijos , cuatro historias se contaron , así que por favor siéntate y disfruta .

La primera palabra de Leonardo :

Leonardo y los otros de crecían muy grandemente. Todos ellos tenían sus propias fortalezas y debilidades , me di cuenta de una de las fortalezas de Leonardo de inmediato , aunque, él era un líder nato.

Al ser el mayor , que se encargó de cuidar de los demás.

Una noche, Raphael había crecido fiebre, Leonardo había decidido no dejar a su lado. Ahora bien, esto es sólo alrededor de un mes o dos después de que la mutación , por lo que me preocupó mucho cuando Rafael había ido mal.

En la segunda noche de la enfermedad de Rafael, que había llegado de mi mediación para encontrar Leonardo , de rodillas al lado de su hermano.

Él me miró , y que cuando dijo su primera palabra .

"Papi ". Me dio una gran alegría. Se acercó y me abrazó y repitió la palabra una y otra vez ; llorando por su hermano pequeño.

Raphael había mejorado al día siguiente, y Leo comenzó a decir más palabras poco después de eso.

La primera palabra de Raphael :

Raphael era mi hijo bastante , para empezar de todos modos. Él fue el último en hablar.

Los demás ya estaban diciendo de frases y Raphael se ignorarlos y ir a jugar en la esquina por sí mismo.

Esto me dio mucha pena. No me gustaba esto.

Le pregunté a mi hijo mayor secreto una noche, para tratar de Incluí Raphael al jugar. Al día siguiente vi la mejora, Leonardo había llegado a trabajar .

Un par de días más tarde estaban jugando todos juntos, Raphael aún no quería hablar , pero esto no pareció molestarles.

Esa noche, oímos un ruido en la guarida. Tuvimos un intruso. Poco a poco me fui a la cocina y encontré un mapache . Les dije a mis hijos que no se preocupara , y que no era tan grande de una amenaza. Miguel Ángel se había convertido en miedo de la criatura , aunque y comenzó a llorar. Raph fue directamente hacia él y le dio un abrazo . Fue entonces cuando se les dijo sus primeras palabras . " Yo te protegeré . "

Después de eso , yo sabía Raph había sabido cómo hablar y estaba deteniendo. Al día siguiente, él estaba hablando tanto como los otros tres.

La primera palabra de Donatello :

Donatello había sido el primero en hablar. Cuando lo hizo sabía que su mente iba a ser un grande .

A todos nos habíamos reunido alrededor de la hora del cuento . Sólo Donatello estaba realmente interesado , todos los demás estaban distraídos . Tuve que dejar de leer de vez en cuando para manejar una de las tres pequeñas tortugas que estaban distraídos . Esto dio Donatello gran molestia . Él gemía y señalar hacia atrás en el libro. Me reí y trato de seguir leyendo , a pesar de que había tortugas retorciéndose en todas partes . Dejé de leer de nuevo a Leonardo separado y Raphael de luchar . Dejé el libro a un lado y les tomé tanto y traje la espalda a la historia.

Traté de leer de nuevo, pero Raphael cubrí el libro mientras intentaba llegar a Leonardo , que se sentó en el otro lado de mí .

Cogí Raphael y lo puse a bajar.

Miguel Ángel comenzó a retorcerse y tuve que parar otra vez ! Fue entonces cuando Donatello rompió , él gimió y señaló el libro, " ¡Lee! "

Me reí , y continué leyendo .

Primera palabra de Miguel Ángel :

Miguel Ángel fue y sigue siendo un niño muy activo. Él siempre trataba de tener en sus manos algo para jugar o comer . No le gustaba que cuando sus hermanos lloraban y aprendió rápidamente cómo hacer una cara tonta .

Un día Donatello había herido a sí mismo, y comenzó a llorar. Miguel Ángel se acercó y comenzó sus caras divertidas , pero no funcionaban. Lo intentó otra táctica para llegar a su hermano a sonreír de nuevo , pero Donatello no dejaba de llorar . Estaba a punto de entrar, pero la mirada de determinación en el rostro de Miguel Ángel me hizo quedarme atrás.

Miguel Ángel corrió y consiguió su animal de peluche favorito y se lo dio a su hermano. Donatello exceptuado , pero aún tenía lágrimas. Miguel Ángel miró a la lesión de Donatello y fue a la cocina y regresó con un pequeño vendaje . Se acercó a mí y me lo entregó a mí . Lo abrí para él y lo vi caminar de regreso a su hermano mayor y la puso con cuidado sobre la lesión de su hermano. Se inclinó y la besó en la lesión de Donatello y sonrió. Donatello había dejado de llorar y abrazó a su hermano. Fue entonces cuando oí la primera palabra de Miguel Ángel. " Happy? " , Se preguntó.

Donatello le sonrió. "Happy"

Tuve un gran tiempo recordando esas historias. Gracias por usted que hace la pregunta usted.

- Maestro Splinter

* * *

TigresAngel :

Una pregunta para Raph , ¿te acuerdas de la vez en que alguna vez hiciste algo malo con uno de tus hermanos? O la vez con afecto, o un tiempo en el que acaba de tener un momento de diversión ?

* * *

RAPHAEL :

* Ríe *

Recuerdo una vez, * Plomos * Tenemos tantos problemas , pero era tan digno de él!

~ FLASHBACK ~

"Por favor, ven conmigo Mikey ! " Raph se declaró

" No sé Raph " Mikey dijo: " Maswter Spwinter no dice y tengo miedo. "

"Maestro Spwinter no está aquí ! " Raph respondió: " Por favor, yo te protegeré ! " Raph dijo con confianza

"Ok" Mikey sonrió " Vamos "

Se dieron la vuelta y se fue por la puerta de la guarida y hacia fuera en las alcantarillas

" Ok Mikey , lo que es real tapa pesada, así que tenemos que empujar juntos. " Raph dijo empezando a subir la escalera

" ¿Has probado antes ?" Mikey sonaba sorprendida

"sí, pero era pesado. Ahora ven aquí y ayúdame".

Mikey subió por la escalera y poco a poco ayudó Raph empuje la tapa de registro fuera . El asomó afuera. Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

" Esto es genial ! " Raph dijo saliendo del agujero.

" Raphie , tal vez no debería ... " Mikey se detuvo de repente y sonrió al aire. Algo olía increíble . " Raph , ¿Hueles eso ? "

Raph olfateó el aire y su estómago gruñó . Bajó la vista hacia su estómago , mientras que Mikey se rió .

"Apuesto a que tiene buen sabor ", dijo Raph

" Vamos a tomar un poco de entonces! Quiero diez, no once ! " Mikey vitoreó .

El asomó por la esquina, y espiado lo que olía tan bien .

" Howt doug " Mikey leer

" Perro caliente , la cabeza ya los huesos. " Raph dijo Mikey golpear en la cabeza.

"Oh ... ¿No es un perro un tipo de animal? " Mikey preguntó

"No lo sé, pero yo todavía quiero uno . " Dijo Raphael .

"Yo también. "

El coló por la esquina y se dirigió hacia el carro, tratando de mantenerse en las sombras como Maestro Splinter les había enseñado .

Raph estiró para comer un perrito caliente , cuando el hombre gritó . "¡Hey! ¿Qué ... qué es esa cosa ? "

Los ojos de Raph se agrandaron. " Show, desaparece. " El hombre dijo tratando de conseguir que se fueran , pero todavía miedo a lo que eran.

Las dos tortugas permanecieron inmóviles , asustados.

El hombre gimió y se levantó. Fue entonces cuando Raph reaccionó y tomó la mano de Mikey y empezó a correr de nuevo a la red de alcantarillado .

Saltó el agujero arrastrando Mikey con él. Luego de tomar toda su energía para tirar de la tapa de nuevo a su lugar propio .

Saltó y respiraba con dificultad . Mikey estaba llorando. "Yo - quiero - a o ir a casa " Mikey quejó.

Raph asintió con la cabeza y llevar Mikey casa.

Caminaron por la puerta principal y se enfrentaron Maestro Splinter .

"¿Dónde has dos be- " Mikey soltó la mano de Raph y corrió a su padre llorar.

Maestro Splinter miró sorprendido hacia su hijo. "Lo que ha pasado. "

Mikey dijo , él derrama cada palabra .

Maestro Splinter miró hacia abajo en ellos .

"Vete a tu habitación , yo entraré a hablar con usted en un poco "

Las dos tortugas caminan penosamente a las propias habitaciones y cerraron las puertas.

Más tarde esa noche , después de haber dado una conferencia por su padre, Raph se coló en la habitación de Mikey.

" Mikey ? "

" sí Raph ? " Mikey estaba acurrucada en la cama , pero levantó la vista al oír su nombre.

Raph entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama . Sacó algo de detrás está de vuelta.

Mikey miró con los ojos abiertos en el elemento que Raph sostuvo .

" ¿Cómo lo conseguiste ? "

"Soy un ninja, lo llevo en la sangre! " Raph rió. Tomó el elemento y lo partió en dos. Él le dio una a Mikey

" No se lo digas papá. " Raph sonrió.

" lidiar ". Mikey se rió

Se abrazaron y luego ambos , al mismo tiempo, tomó un bocado de su primer perro caliente .

~ Fin del Flashback ~

Ese fue un día increíble . * sonríe *

Creo que me voy a conseguir un perro caliente .

- Raph


	11. Blackmail

Guest: Leo, what's your opinion of Tcest? I think it's a horrible idea!

LEONARDO:

I completely agree with you! Tcest is disgusting! Their my brothers… AND BOYS!

I really think that's all I need to say! Anybody who's out there enjoying Tcest, please stop, it makes me feel disgusting and weird and all.

You're not out there falling in love with your own brother or sister are you? Hopefully not!

So just stop it!

Tcest is gross

-Leo

* * *

Guest: Mikey, do you have blackmail on the guys?

MICHELEANGELO:

O COURSE! I have so many pictures and videos and everything!

I'm a master ninja, I have the best hiding places, and I know all my brothers hiding places. Me combined with those, then add a camera… *smirks*

I've got a lot of black mail

-Mikey

* * *

Guest: Raph, I know that every night you sneak and visit your girlfriend! Don't deny it!

RAPHAEL:  
This is more of a question for Leo or Donnie; you know cause of their HUGE crushes on Karai and April.

*Donnie and Leo glare and growl at Raph*

I don't sneak out to see a girl ever!

MICHELEAGELO:

You do sneak out a lot… YOU ARE SEEING A GIRL AREN'T YOU!?

RAPHAEL:

As if! What girl would want to see a giant green mutant anyways! I sneak off to go bust some heads and cool of steam, you guys know that!

ALL BUT RAPHAEL:

Raphie's got a girlfriend! Raphie's got a girlfriend!

RAPHAEL:

*can practically see steam rolling off of him*

I DO NOT!

*All but Raph laugh*

Can we please go to the next question? *Cheeks are red*

GUYS I SAID I DON'T! GAHHHHH!

*All scream*

*Raph chases them*

*Raph's got Donnie*

*…*

_Do to extreme fighting we have to cut this answer short. Have a nice day!_


	12. The next step

PurpleCupcake101: Donnie, What's new on you 'Asking April out' chart?

DONATELLO:

I've only added one thing, and it involves the spatula, April making toast, and about six dozen feathers.

*Smiles*

-Don


	13. Super Robo Mega Force Five

Guest: Casey, how do you feel about April?

CASEY:

She is one smoking hot babe, that's for sure! I like her; she's awesome and has some moves when it comes to fighting! I like that in a woman.

-Casey Jones

* * *

Guest: Raph, who is your favorite enemy to fight?

RAPHAEL:

Fishface, me and him have just had this special rivalry thing going on. He's a worthy opponent, but in the end I always end up kicking his butt!

And that one time he poisoned me didn't count! I wasn't ready for that! It was a cheap move!

He won't be able to beat me again!

-Raph

* * *

Guest: Donnie, what is your favorite invention you have ever made?

DONATELLO:

I would have to go with MetalHead. After I made him it felt like he had become part of the family. Well at least to me he did.

He helped me do a lot, fight Kraang, spy on April, go after the squirlioids…. *Eyes widened at realization to what he just said*

Never mind, I didn't say anything. Is it getting hot in here? I think the A.C. must be broken again. Who wants pizza? I want pizza…

* sighs* I'll be in my lab…

-Don

* * *

Guest: Mikey what is your favorite place in the lair?

MICHELEAGELO:

The living room! All my video games are there!

I'm usually always in the living room watching T.V. or reading a comic or playing a video game.

Plus the living room is where my brothers hang out.

I Love to be with my brothers, sure they can be annoying, but you know, I love them.

So that is way the Living room is my favorite place in the lair!

-Mikey

* * *

Guest: Leo, who is your favorite character from team Robo mega force five? Or what ever the old show that you guys are now obsessed in is called

LEONARDO:

*Rolls eyes* It's called 'Super Robo Mega Force Five'

My favorite character is Captain coolstar! He's an amazing leader and always knows just what to do!

He's also got awesome style!

-Leo

Guest: April, who is the turtle that you think, dislikes you the most?

APRIL:

I don't think there is one. They all seem to like me… But maybe Raph. We don't talk too much or anything. But that doesn't mean he hates me!

-April


	14. Kissing Celebrities

DmoneyNinja: To all turtles, if you could make out with an female celebrity who would it be?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

HANNAH MONTANA! She says nobody's perfect! Well I'm not perfect and so yeah *smiles broadly* Plus she's way cute! And her name is freaking awesome!

DONATELLO:

… Well, April is like a super star to me…. so yeah *Blushes* *Raphael snickers*

LEONARDO:

Probably Selena Gomez, She's way pretty *Blushes* She's a great singer to, and is pretty funny… and she's not afraid to be herself, you know?

MICHELANDELO:

Raphie's turn! *laughing*

*Raph rolls eyes*

RAPHEAL:

Ok, ok...

Megan Fox *Smirks*

She's hot!

*All laugh*

-The guys


	15. Mikey's Freckles

Ducky Mikey: How do you find Mikey's freckles?

TORI:

If you're talking to me, I think they are adorable! Especially since his the youngest and all. They really fit his personality and everything!

If you weren't talking to me, try to be more pacific ;)

-Tori :D


	16. Lame-o-nardo

NekoShard: Leo, how much does it hurt your feelings when your brothers don't follow your orders and insult you e.g. writing "Lame-o-nardo" on your sword when all you ever do is try to help them?

* * *

LEONARDO:

I does hurt, I really do try and all. But there my brothers and I can't stay mad at them.

I won't ever be able to control Raph, I can try, but he's just too hotheaded and stubborn. So I'm used to it when he doesn't obey my orders.

The "Lame-o-nardo" thing…. I was hurt by that, but they were joking. They told me later they were. They were just trying to prove a point or something like that. I'm not sensitive or anything, so I don't really care.

I love them, and will do anything for them, even if they are a pain in my shell!

-Leo

* * *

NekoShard: Donnie, what is the coolest evil invention that you ever randomly thought you could make if you wanted too?

* * *

DONATELLO:

I don't think of evil things, my mind is good and pure, only used for good purposes.

…. Well actually, there was this thing I thought of. It's a devise that whoever got shot by it, it would make their minds like a mind of a child.

This could be used to take out security guards and make it easier to steal stuff, or beat someone up, or to get out of a homework assignment or something like that.

RAPHAEL:

Wow…. You put a lot of thought into this… *smirks*

DONATELLO:

YOU COULD USE IT FOR GOOD REASONS TOO!

RAPHAEL:

Uh huh

DONATELLO:

It's true! I haven't built it yet anyways so it doesn't matter!

RAPHAEL:

Yet?!

DONATELLO:

Never! I won't build it! Nope! *Raphael laughs*

-Donnie

* * *

NekoShard: How did you try to help Donnie feel better after April left you guys for a bit?

MICHELANGELO:

Well, I just tried to get his mind off of it, but after she left, he spent most of his time in his lab, I tried to help when I could, but it's hard when you barley see him.

I'm happy he's happy now though :)

-Mikey

* * *

NekoShard: Casey, I decided I don't mind you. Who is your favorite hockey team?

* * *

CASEY:

*Rubs back of neck*

Uh thanks, I think…

I'm a HUGE Caps fan! WHOO WHOO WHOO!

-Casey Jones

* * *

NekoShard: April, Do you think your dad would get mad at you dating? Cause I can totally see him showing up while you're on a date and chasing the guy off, he seems really protective!

* * *

APRIL:

Yes, yes he would! I try to keep my dates a secret for a little while before introducing them to him.

He would be EXTREMELY mad if he walked into a date that he didn't know about though! Especially if it was Casey Jones *Laughs* He would flip out if he saw me going on a date with that big lug!

-April

* * *

NekoShard: Master Splinter, if I wanted to use a weapon that had reach, but could do some...sharp, damage with both ends, what would you suggest? Also, is it possible to be taught ninjutsu online?

* * *

SPLINTER:

A double sided spear should do you just fine. Look it up online if you do not know what it is.

Learning ninjutsu online is very possible. But you will not become a great ninja. It is best to get a Sensei of your own.

-Splinter

* * *

NekoShard: Raph, first off, you rock! Second, remember when you struck a pose brandishing you Sai blades at Spider-Bite and when you were dancing after the fight with the lead Kraang, did you realize that you always manage to give the best bad boy/sexy looks? I think I burned my eyes when I was watching you were so hot!

* * *

RAPHAEL:

Uhhhh, thanks….

I am pretty good lookin huh?

MICHELEANGELO:

O come on Raph, everyone knows I'm the cute one. *Smiles wide*

RAPHAEL:

*smirks* you didn't give the awesomely hot bad boy moves though, now did you Mikey?

MICHLELANGELO:

You are too weird

*Raph hits the back of Mikey's head*

-Raph (AND MIKEY :D )


	17. Apriltello!

Guest: Casey Jones! Stay away from April O'neil! She should be with Donatello, the turtle with the purple mask! APRILTELLO FOREVER!

CASEY:

This isn't a question but I'm going to answer it away!

April is a babe and it will take a lot to keep me away from her!

Sorry *smirks*

-Casey Jones


	18. OCD

RayRay: Everyone, Doesn't Donnie have OCD? If so what are memorable times it has acted up?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

He sure does! I have the perfect story for this question! *Whispers to Leo and Mikey*

*Donnie's eyes widened*

DONETELLO:

Guys, I'm pretty sure I don't have OCD.

MICHELANGELO:

As if dude! Remember that one time?

**~Flashback~**

"ARRRRGH"

Leo jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, only to collide with his brother, Raphael. Mikey ran up next to them and helped them up "What happened?"

"How should I know? I came out here to find out who cried out only to collide with Leo?" Raph snarled.

"THIS IS SO STPUID!" Donnie's voice yelled from his lab.

Leo looked up at the clock. 2:46am

There was a loud crash; the three brothers ran over to the lab to find Donatello with his head in his hands.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Mikey asked

Donnie looked up surprised. "What are you guys doing up?" He asked

"O, nothing, just was wondering why I was woken up by screaming, you know" Raph snickered.

"I wasn't screaming" Donnie said putting his hands up defensively.

"You weren't? Then we must all be going crazy?" Leo replied

"That must be it." Donnie yawned and turned back to his invention.

He took a pair of tweezers and carefully placed a small part to the gadget. He growled and picked it back up, only to place it back down again.

"Donnie, you did an all nighter again." Leo explained. Donnie looked up at the clock and shrugged.

"So that means bed." Leo said sternly.

"I can't I have to finish this!" Donnie complained. He picked up the piece and placed it down again.

Growling he picked it back up.

"Here, Donnie, if you can't do it right, let me try" Mikey piped up. He came over and pushed Donnie out of his chair, who strongly protested.

"Where does it go?" Mikey said tiredly.

"It's ok Mikey, I can do it."

"Where does it go?" Mikey asked again. Donnie pointed to where it was supposed to go.

Mikey closed one eye and placed the piece in its place.

"No, Mikey, I said there" Donnie pointed again

"It is right there!" Raph argued looking over their shoulders.

"NO! It's all wrong!" Donnie said pushing his brother out of his chair.

"Donnie, bed!" Leo commanded

"Not 'til it's perfect!" Donnie said sternly

Raph pushed his brothers out of the way and scoped up Donnie bridal style.

"Leo said bed that means you listen to him."

"Raph!" Donnie yelled hitting his older brother. "You never listen to him."

"Yeah!" Agreed Leo

Raph laughed as he placed Donnie in his bed while Mikey pulled up the covers.

Donnie's eyes began to get droopy, "You guys! I really have to finish that!"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep!"

"Yeah, and try to sleep off that OCD you have" Mikey laughed.

"I don't have OCD" Donnie whispered just before the door shut and his eyes shut him into sleep.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

DONATELLO:

That doesn't count!

MIKEY:

Does too!

RAPHAEL:

Ha! And that's only one of like, what? TWO MILLION other stories? *Laughing*

DONATELLO:

Whatever

LEONARDO:

Its ok Donnie, we still love you

-The turtles


	19. Feelings for April

Prettycrytal: Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Casey, what do you think about April?

DONATELLO:

She's just amazing! *Drools a little*

CASEY:

She's a hot babe! *Donnie glares at Casey* *Casey smirks*

RAPHAEL:

She's pretty annoying. *laughs* But she's still an awesome friend!

LEO:

I see her more like a little sister than anything else

MIKEY:

She's a totally amazing friend!

CASEY:

She's wicked at fighting!

DONALTELLO:

Her eyes are always sparkling

CASEY:

Her smile is super pretty

DONALTELLO:

Of course it is! Everything about her is way pretty; she's a perfect angel princess! *Casey glares daggers at Donnie*

CASEY:

At least I'm human

DONALTELLO:

*Glares* I think personality should win over looks

CASEY:

I still have an advantage

DONALTELLO:

My point still stands! Plus I've known her longer

CASEY:

Like that matters

RAPHAEL:

Would you two just SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache

-the guys

**Hey I want to know.**

**Team Donatello, or team Casey?**

**Me, I'm a team Casey for the 2003 version. I'm still debating about the 2012 version...**


	20. Casey or Donnie?

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's taking forever for your question to be answered! Ever since chapter 10 (Are we done?) you guys have been on a roll, asking non-stop questions! The guys are way stressed out over here! So if your question hasn't been answered yet, DON'T WORRY! It will be coming along soon! The guys are working their hardest! I'm pretty sure their enjoying this... Raph maybe not as much as the others... Casey probably not as much as the others either... but I'm pretty sure their enjoying it... I hope... hahahaha ANYWHO! As Master Splinter would say: Have Patience my dear students!**

**Your questions are coming! Sometime soonish...**

**Enjoy :D **

Prettycrystal: Leo, do you like someone else rather than Karai?

* * *

LEONARDO:

No, not really… I don't even like Karai anymore. She tried to hurt my family and she betrayed us… *smiles* but she's still hot.

-Leo

* * *

Prettycyrstal: Raph, who is your worst enemy?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

The shredder. He is horrible scum! Ugh! He gets on my nerves! I just want to pound him!

Next to him though is FishFace, he just bugs me and all. Plus he's fun to fight.

-Raphael

* * *

Prettycyrstal: Mikey, what is the worst thing you did to one your brothers.

* * *

MIKEY:

Probably pushing Raph into the sewer water, right after we had come back from patrol. That doesn't sound too bad, but it was snowing outside and we were already all freezing our shells off. He got sick after that. Donnie put him on bed rest for about two weeks! And when he finally got better; I got a pretty good pounding… which you know, I deserved. *Snickers*

But like I said before: HAS NO LIMITS!

-Mikey

* * *

Prettycyrstal: Casey and Donnie, do you both like April? If yes which one of you thinks you like April better?

* * *

DONATELLO: I defiantly like April better!

CASEY: As if, man!

DONATELLO: I have a freaking 'April asking me out' Chart!

CASEY: That's a little creepy man

DONATELLO: But it proves I like her better

CASEY: I took her out on my motorcycle and she held me tight and we had a GREAT time!

DONATELLO: I saved her life more than once!

CASEY: And I haven't?

DONATELLO: I've known her and loved her longer!

CASEY: Ever hear of love at first sight?

DONATELLO: Yes! Because that's how it happened with me!

CASEY: you should see the way she looks into my eyes, man, it's like an angel comin- *April walks in the room*

APRIL: What's your guy's question this time? We're hearing a lot of screaming in the other room.

CASEY/DONNIE: NOTHING!

DONNIE: it's a stupid question, we're not even going to answer it *Laughs slightly*

CASEY: NEXT!

* * *

Prettycrystal: April where is your mom?

* * *

APRIL:

My mom, she died when I was really little. She had gotten sick and… and… *tear trails down cheek* I don't really feel like talking about it right now. Maybe another time, ok?

-April

* * *

Prettycrystal: April, who do you like best Casey or Donnie?

* * *

APRIL: I like them equally, there awesome friends!

They are totally awesome guys!

Why do people keep asking this question?

-April


	21. Dietary needs

Guest: Donnie, what are a mutated turtle's dietary needs? Is it like a turtle's since you originated as turtles and I know you used to eat worms and stuff. Or is it both, since you are able to eat human foods like pizza? And I have a theory of how the mutagen works (somewhat). Could it be that animals turn humanoid and humans turn into a cross of themselves and an animal or plant they were recently exposed to? I also think that if the human was not exposed to an animal or plant, the result is randomized, since the pulverizer turned into a self-aware glob of mutagen.

* * *

DONATELLO:  
Well, it sort of both. We don't have to have an ordinary turtle's diet; we could if we wanted to since we have so much turtle genetic code in us. But we also have so much human genetic code in us that it doesn't matter. Like eating chocolate, most animals would get sick and die from eating chocolate, but for us it doesn't have any effect on us.

For the mutagen; How the mutation process works, is that whatever you had contact with before you were mutated; your D.N.A gets mixed with there's and you become a new species of creature. I and my brothers had contact with a human before being mutated, making us human and turtle.

I'm still studying the mutagen and have some theories of my own. Your theory about what happened to the pulverizer makes sense. But I can't say that that's fact yet.

-Donatello


	22. Would you kill somebody?

MonkeyGirl13: I was wondering if Leo or Mikey would kill somebody?

* * *

LEONARDO:

There is no good reason to kill someone, but if I had to protect my brother's and the only way to do that was to... kill.. I would

MICHELANGELO:

... If it was the last choice I had yes

LEONARDO:

Same, I wouldn't want to, but if they were hurting my family... then I know I would.

MICHELANGELO:  
This doesn't mean we want to kill. We're just saying we would if we had too.

LEONARDO:

I'll do anything to protect my family

MICHELANGELO:

AWW, thanks Leo! I love you too!

-Leo and Mikey

* * *

MonkeyGirl13: Brad lied about being your friend did you really think he was the guy with the cat?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

Um, no. They don't look anything a like for one, and I met the guy with the cat before I met Bradford. I was trying to make a friend and thought that if I returned his cat, that he would like me… it played out better in my mind.

Then I met Chris Bradford online and was so excited to get a new friend. But that little backstabbing, stupid, idiot, of a ninja was mean and lied to me!

That's what happened! But I still have April and Casey to hangout with, so ya know, it's all cool

-Mikey


	23. Childhood games

Mystery: What's everyone's favorite childhood game?

LEONARDO:

Hide-and-seek, I would find a really good hiding place, and then meditate until they found me

RAPHEAL:

*Cough cough* Kill joy *Cough*

*Leo glares at Raph*

MICHELANGELO:

I liked playing tag! No one could ever catch me! I bet no one could still!

RAPHAEL:

Wanna bet? *Smirks*

*Chases Mikey*

*Mikey gives out a girly shriek*

DONATELLO:

I liked Master Mind, It's a guessing game, where you have to guess the pattern that the other person has made; and you only get a couple of clues. I would always win.

LEONARDO:

I swear you cheated or something!

*Raph comes back dragging Mikey by his mask tails*

MICHELANGELO:

I surrender!

RAPHAEL:

My favorite game was sharks and minnows; I loved to be the shark!

DONNATELLO:

You played that game wrong; you're just supposed to tag the minnow, not tackle them and actually eat them!

MICHELANGELO:

*Rubs arm* Yeah, you would bite hard

RAPHAEL:

Then why would I have to yell 'lunch time'? Don't sharks eat minnows?

LEONARDO:

That was just supposed to tell us to go.

RAPHAEL:

I like my version better

-The ninja turtles


	24. Leave me out of this

Thegirlwholived: This question is for April, after your done thinking of your feelings for Donnie can you tell us (and if you do like him please kiss him please)

APRIL:

*blushes*

Guys, I like him as a friend, a brother even. I don't know what to say… Maybe one day we might be something more, but I seriously doubt it…

*rubs back of neck*

-April

Thegirlwholived: Casey, why are just a big *_inappropriate word* _( go die in a hole)

CASEY:

You must have to wrong Casey, because Casey Jones is pretty awesome. Just ask Raph. Huh bud?

RAPHAEL:

* glares at Casey*

Leave me out of this

-Casey Jones


	25. Bad crush stories

Guest: Donnie, I know how u feel about April being mean to you. I may be a girl, but I have shared the pain. I, too, stalked my crush. Whether it was behind trees at recess or highlighting everyone in the phonebook with their last name (DONT JUDGE!). One day, at the end of lunch, he asked me out. I nodded yes. I thought he mouthed 'when?' but another boy told me it was a dare. After math class, I confronted him. I asked if he meant it. He said, "sorry, but no," in such a rude tone! When I told my nana, she called him a bad word. anyhoo, I got over it in less than a week, and that happened less than two months ago, I think? I'm not saying to give up on her. I still have a bit of hope for the boy still, but far less and I don't think I would go out on a date with him if he asked. But I still watch for signs of regret or affection, though. I have suspected him of liking another girl, as you have with April and Casey. Just keep at least a bit of hope, watch, and observe. a bit before the boy rejected me, I planned to make a chart of what I knew about him and what we had in common. I even had my BFF collect info on him since she sat next to him. I am a strong Apriltello shipper and I hope you will keep hope. I'm a girl and I can tell she was totally into u. sorry for rambling, but I thought of this and just had to tell u.

DONATELLO:

Thanks, that did make me feel better, you know not to be the only person suffering from a traumatizing crush crisis…

I'm sorry what happened to you, thanks for trying to help… but I still have hope that I have a chance with April, so don't give up on me yet!

-Don


	26. Bullies and Fangirls

Zippylovesshadow: Everyone, I took this quiz online to see what one of you I resemble the most, and I got Donnie and my sister got Mikey. Does that combination seem odd to you, or is it just me that thinks that?

* * *

DONATELLO:

I think it's cool you resemble me; you must like school and science and math and stuff. *Smiles big*

If it's your younger sister, I don't think that's weird at all, I think that's actually pretty funny. At least someone else shares my pain of having a younger, super crazy sibling.

LEONARDO:

You have no idea! I have 3 of them!

MICHELANGELO:

You guys love me *smiles innocently*

RAPHAEL:

You could say that

-Raph, Leo, Don, Mikey

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Mikey, you always seem like such an awesome dude, and you are really happy and nice to everyone, but does anything ever make you sad or angry?

MICHELANGELO:

Whenever my brothers get hurt. That makes me sad. I hate seeing them injured or sick…

I also get angry when they don't trust me with stuff or they baby me. It gets annoying.

If you're the youngest, you get what I mean.

-Mikey

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Mikey, what's your favorite animal besides a turtle?

MICHELANGELO:

Kitties! They are so cute!

(2003 version) Like my cat Klunk! He's so cute and always trying to make me happy!

I love you Klunkers!

-Mikey

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Raph, you are always messing with your brothers and other people, and sometimes you can be mean but its OK because you're only teasing, or in some cases they completely asked for it. But how would you feel if you saw someone actually getting bullied by people? Would it bother you, or would you just not care?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

I hate bullies, they just bug me! AND I HATE BUGS! Bullies; They pick on kids who can't stand up for themselves!

I would go over and punch the kid that was being a bully! But ya know that's just me.

Stick up for your fellow humans and whatever.

If you see someone getting bullied. Think about me and go and stick up for that kid! Because if you don't you're a bully too, and I'll probably punch you too!

If you don't stand up for them I'll come over and do it myself!

Which will be kinda hard since I live in New York, but I'll be there.

If you're getting bullied, stand up for yourself too! If they beat you up, so what? Your injuries will heal! I come and visit you in the hospital if you do!

I know a few kids who got bullied and finally stood up for themselves and now no one bullies them because they always stand up for themselves or ignore them!

Tori actually gives a punch back if she has too. (I think she gets it from me)

Don't be a bully! If you are, just picture me… punching your face!

-Raph

**Its true *sighs* I was bullied and I let it bug me and all, but then I stood up for myself and now no one bullies me because they know I'm not afraid to fight back!**

**later I got into the TMNT and now I'm starting to act like all of them! My stubbornness and anger issues come from Raphael (thanks Raph!)**

**Don't be afraid to stand up to bullies, I did and my life is so much better now!**

**Thank you Zippylovesshadow for asking this question! I'm glad we got to put a message out there!**

**If you have troubles with bullies; private message me, and me (and if you want the guys too) will help you out!**

**-Tori**

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Donatello, what kinds of books do you read and why?

DONATELLO:

I try and read any book I can get my hands onto, because all books teach you a lesson and help your mind grow.

READ!

A message from

-Donatello

* * *

Zippylovesshadow: Leonardo, *whispers* you should totally have more fans then Raphael, you're awesome, dude! And *lowers voice even further* between both of us, a calm, cool leader is way better then the epitome of anger issues himself. Agreed?

LEONARDO:

Agreed *smiles*

RAPHAEL:

Agree on what?

LEONARDO:

We're planning on releases fan girls on you *smirks*

RAPHAEL:

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW VICIOUS THEY CAN GET?!

LEONARDO:

*Winks at his fangirls*

*laughs*

-Leo


	27. Deserted island

Mage: You're on a deserted island with no supplies except what you find on the island and the clothes on you back. What do you do first?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

Go kill something and eat it. It's as simple as that *crosses arms*

MICHELANGELO:

*Laughs slightly* Remind me not to be next to you when we first get there

RAPHAEL:

Not you, you knuckle-head *Hits back of Mikey's head*

MICHELANGELO:

*sighs*

I would try to signal for help; then if I have to wait for the help, I would find food, fresh water and shelter.

RAPHAEL:

*under breath* Or a corner we're you would slowly go mad.

MICHELANGELO:

I HEARD THAT! *Raph chuckles*

LEONARDO:

I would make sure, that if anyone was with me, if they we're safe and out of harm's way. If there wasn't anyone with me, I could make my plan to get back home. Then go look for food, shelter, and something to build a fire with.

DONATELLO:

Well, what I would do is first off I would use coconut milk, leaves, salt water, sand, and some other various types of fish, (That I would catch with a rod I would make) to make a radio; and signal for help. When I waited for help, I would make a shelter and a fire. If my radio didn't work, which I highly doubt it wouldn't; I would build a raft, which would safely take me back to captivity.

CASEY:  
*low whistle* Man dude….

I think I would end up building a fire and finding food until help came.

RAPHAEL:  
Or go crazy and start hitting everything with your hockey stick

LEONARDO:  
They said only the clothes on our backs Raph

RAPHAEL:  
He has that thing on so much, I think it would already be on him if he got stranded. It is part of his clothing

MICHELANGELO:

He's mask to *snickers*

CASEY:

Whatever! Any ways, I bet Raph would end up going crazy and punching everything he sees

DONATELLO:

I give him five minutes

CASEY:

I give him an hour

DONATELLO:

You're on!

RAPHAEL:  
WOW, WOW,WOW! Wait, this bet won't work! I'm not stranded on an island!

MICHELANGELO:

O, that can be arranged Raphie-boy! *Raph looks surprised but quickly glares*

APRIL:

My turn guys! I think I would end up becoming jungle girl or something! You know like a female Tarzan! LIKE JANE!

I don't know what's with those places, but they always bring out the survivor like jungle girl inside of me!

SPLINTER:

I would meditate until a rescue came

LEONARDO:  
That's brilliant Sensei

*Raph rolls eyes and face palms*

-Everyone


	28. 10 fun Don facts

RayRay: Donnie, quick give us 10 fun facts that no one knows about you.

DONATELLO:

Well, ok here I go

I love to watch Myth busters

I bet half of you didn't know, that when my blade comes out of my bo staff it's called a naginata

Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi's (also known as Donatello) work, actually really disturbs me

Purple is the color of my mask which is also the color for integrity; and I think I have the most integrity when it comes to my brothers.

I may seem calm on the outside while dealing with my brother's injuries, but in reality, I just want to go and cry in a corner, and not come out until someone else takes care of them and their all better, but I know that they need me and I have to be strong.

I have the hardest time sleeping because my mind keeps thinking and makes me wonder about everything. Or it will come up with a question that I just have to find the answer to!

I really enjoy confusing my brothers with scientific talk; just to see their faces! But sometimes it gets annoying

My room is messier then Mikey's because of all of my inventions, but I don't bother to clean it because I'm never in there, I'm usually in my lab… Which is also messy

I was the first one to sneak out of the lair. When it snowed the first time I just had to go up and find out what it did. So I snuck out and got a sample and ran back home. Sadly the snow had melted in my hands on the way home; and I was too scared to go back for more.

Everyone thinks I was really shy when I was little, but really I was fascinated by everything happening around me, that I would just sit down and watch things happen. I never realized how alone I looked. When really, I was perfectly happy

Hope you didn't know those… If you did, that's kinda creepy…

-Don


	29. Mutant strays

MonkeyGirl13: if you guys found a mutant of a girl or boy and a tiger what would you do and Does Mikey always bring in mutant strays?

* * *

DONATELLO:

If we found a mutant tiger…. I think I would bring it back to the lair and try and help it, until it can survive on its own at least

MICHELANGELO:

Aw come on dude, I say we keep it!

RAPHAEL:

No

LEONARDO:

Plus it's just a question, I highly doubt we'll ever find one.

MICHELANGELO:

O the possibilities!

RAPHAEL:

Yeesh!

LEONARDO:  
And yes, it does seem like Mikey brings home almost every stray he finds!

RAPHAEL:

If he doesn't bring them home, it's because it kicked his shell!

MICHELANGELO:

Their just so cute! I can't help it if they want a loving family! And the ones who hurt me are just scared…

DONATELLO:  
That's not what you said about the last one

MICHELANGELO:

I didn't want the last one! It was big, mean…. And really ugly! I looked a lot like Raph!

RAPHAEL:

*glares*

MICHELANGELO:

Its head was almost as big as Raph's too!

RAPHAEL:

THAT'S IT!

*jumps and tackles Mikey*

LEONARDO:

*watches his two brothers for a bit*

Well, umm

DONATELLO:

Hope this answered the way you wanted it too! *winces as he watches his brothers*

-The guys


	30. Crushes on Casey

Jordan S: Casey I well…. *whispers*I like you and if I was in the show would you like me too?

* * *

CASEY:  
*rubs back of neck*

I would want to get to know you, well actually, MEET you first and then we'll see.

Plus, you know with April and all…

I let your imagination run wild and all

*smiles* I bet a lot of girls have a crush on this *gestures toward self*

You know, it's just me

(Raph smacks Casey's head)

RAPHAEL:

Shut up

CASEY:

Yeesh, anyways, Yeah, if I got to know you, maybe… just maybe

-CASE


	31. Pranking plans

Mage: *Whisper to Mikey* Hey can I help you prank Donnie and April? I want to cause them to have to hug and I have the perfect plan!

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

*Whispers to Mage*

Tell me about it amigo! I'm all ears!

I've been waiting for ever to do something like this! Now hurry, Dr. Prankinstein can't hold himself back forever you know!

-Mikey


	32. Bullies are stupid

(I thought the bullying question needed a reply, so here goes)

Uh, thanks for that, Raph. Ye-yeah, I used to get bullied when I was little, I still do... It's always the stuff that hurts the most, like **"****_inappropriate word_****"** "nerd" "weird girl". I've tried sticking up for myself, but they don't seem to get the message. I stay by myself, inconspicuous, hoping they won't notice me, because if they do... I stood up to some people, but with others I get too scared. Yea-ah, I know it's pathetic *laughs* but I've become so cautious, so shy I can barely speak out of nervousness when people at school talk to me... So now it has come full circle, I'm too scared to make friends so people bully me for being alone so people stay away from me even more, and I just-  
I h-hate it. I really do...

Uhh, oh jeez, I'm crying now. Crap. Umm... Hey... *holds arms out to everyone* Can... Can I get a hug? Or-or am I too repulsive for even that?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

AWWWW!

*Everyone runs and hugs Zippylovesshadow*

You are NOT repulsive!

TORI:

Guys! *Gasps* Cant… Breath!

RAPHAEL:

*chuckles* Sorry kid-o *rubs top of Tori's head*

*Tori glares*

LEONARDO:

The kids who are mean to you are awful! They have no reason to do that to you!

RAPHAEL:

Just imagine for me, right now, my fists going into their faces! *Punches fist into open palm*

MICHELANGELO:

Those jerks! I wish you weren't shy and stuff! You should just try to be yourself and if they pick on you more, ignore them. Someone will like the real you and be your friend. But for now, We're your friends so don't feel bad!

*all nod in agreement*

DONATELLO:

I hate bullies, they tick me off

CASEY:

Wow, *smirks* I've never seen Don this mad before

MICHELANGELO:

*sighs* I have *laughs* but I deserved it!

APRIL:

Don't worry about bullies, they want to hurt you, but if you show them that you can't be taken down easily… like the guys… *turtles and Casey smirk* Then they'll back down

TORI:

Bullies are stupid. If your reading this and you're a bully… your stupid.

RAPHAEL:

*glares at hands* I just wanna… Bullies are really… they make me so mad and…. AHHHHHH! *punches wall*

LEONARDO:

We feel ya Raph, but calm down ok?

TORI:

I wish I went to your school! I bet we would be best friends! If you do go to my school, I'll try to keep an eye out for a shy TMNT loving cutie and become their BFF *Smiles broadly*

RAPHAEL:

Yeah and then I'll come, and punch all of those losers faces who we're mean to you

TORI:

I think I can take care of them Raph

RAPHAEL:

I know, but I'm still dying to kick some shell!

*All laugh*

DONATELLO:

Hope you feel better!

-Everyone


	33. What's Up Casey?

Capril forever: Hey Casey! What's up?!

CASEY:

Ya know the usse. Me and Raph went and beat up some Purple Dragons, and then we worked on our motor cycles.

Me and April went out to a hockey game! (Vikings won! Whoo whoo!)

Ya know, that kind of stuff…. O and I got a new scare near my elbow!

*shows scar* Gnarly isn't it?

-Casey


	34. Forced Tea Parties

DmoneyNinja: Leo, was it awkward being forced into a tea party by an 8 year old?

* * *

LEONARDO:

Well duh! She wanted me to hold out my pinkie. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'VE GOT A PINKIE?!

But I had to do it or else I wouldn't get the mutagen back!

It was really awkward when Raph came in fighting.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Leo!" Yells Raph as he dodges Slash. "Tea party!?"

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

*Shudders*

I'm never going to live that down

-Leo


	35. Over protective

: This is for all of the guys, which brother are you most protective of?

* * *

RAPHAEL:  
*whispers* all of them, if something happened to any of them, I would freak. But the one I'm most protective of is Mikey, That bonehead can get seriously hurt some times and it freaks me out!

Don't you dare tell them I told you this!

LEONARDO:  
I have to be protective of all of them, there my little brothers! If one of them got hurt I wouldn't ever forgive myself! It bugs me leading them into battle sometimes, but as a leader, I know they'll be ok. But as a big brother; I can get really over protective sometimes!

DONATELLO:

Mikey, He's the only little brother I have and I don't plan on losing him!

Plus, I know that Leo and Raph can take care of themselves.

MICHELANGELO:

I never really thought of that. I guess all, because if I lost even one of my big brothers. I would lose it!

-The dudes

* * *

: this is for Raph, if Mikey was a girl how would you treat anyone that wanted to date her, well maybe this is for Leo and Donnie too.

* * *

RAPHAEL:

If Mikey wouldn't even be able to get a date with how ugly he is!

MICHELANGELO:

HEY! I'm the cutest on here!

RAPHAEL:

Plus, even if he…. Sorry, SHE could get a date, I wouldn't let… her… go on it.

LEONARDO:

Me either. I wouldn't want… her to get hurt

DONATELLO:  
Same

MICHELANGELO:  
Mean…

*smirks* you guys love me!

LEONARDO:

Well, duh

DONATELLO:

Of course we do!

RAPHAEL:

shut up


	36. Plain old Timothy

RayRay: Donnie, how did you feel when The Pulverizer AKA Timothy got mutated into Mutagen Man?

* * *

DONATELLO:

Awful; it was all my fault; he was my responsibility and I failed him!

That's why I have promised to find a cure and change him back; back to just plain old Timothy.

And that's a promise I won't break!

* * *

**AH HAHAHAHAHA! FIANLLY! We have finally caught up with your guy's questions! About time right!**

**UGGGGH! That took forever! **

**Me and the guys are going out to pizza to celebrate. **

**If your lucky, you'll see us there!**

**... Scratch that, Leo said we have to be ninja and not be seen *sigh* At least I still get pizza **

**We are still willing to answer questions though, so don't be afraid to ask!**

**-Tori, April, and the guys!**


	37. Donnie's Sick

RayRay: Donnie, I notice that you are the one who normally cares for your brothers when they get sick or hurt; could you share a time where YOU were the one who got sick/hurt/ect?

* * *

DONATELLO:

Ugh! There was this one awful time where I got sick! Trust me it was awful!

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Raph, Raphael get up; you and Donnie got to sleep in 10 minutes into training; Master Splinter is furious." Leo Called from his red-banded brothers doorway. He had expected Raph to sleep in; he did that every day; but Donnie?

Donnie would usually pull all nighters doing something in his lab; but he would always still be in time for training. No matter how tired he was.

Raph moaned, but didn't get up.

"You better be downstairs before I am," Leo threatened. "I'm going to go wake Don." Leo left; turning the light on, on his way out, receiving a groan from Raphael.

"Donnie?" Leo called; walking and peeking his head into the second youngest door. Leo looked at the lump in the bed and sighed; thinking his brother forgot what day it was, "Don, its Tuesday, training."

No answer

Leo groaned and walked into his little brothers room, "Donnie, come on bro, wake up." He started shaking him.

"No." Donnie replied and turned in his blankets.

_"No?!" _Leo glared at his brother. Leo yanked off his blankets to lecture him.

"Donatello, you have t…" Leo froze when he saw Donnie immediately start to shake.

"…b-blankets…" He stuttered

Leo quickly put the blankets back on his brother then felt his forehead. He had no idea how Donnie could be so cold when he was frying hot.

"Donnie, how do you feel?" Leo asked

"Like I just drank H2o2" Donnie replied.

Leo furrowed his eye ridges and put on a confused face "What?..."

Donnie opened his eyes slightly and looked at his brothers. "I feel awful."

"Oh" He said. "Try to go back to sleep; I'm going to go get Master Splinter." Donnie nodded as Leo sprinted out of the room; colliding into Raph.

"Ouch!" Cried Raph; falling to the ground with his brother "Leo! What the heck!"

"Sorry," Leo said; getting up quickly and running for the stairs, leaving his brother on the ground.

"Don's sick…. Have to get Splinter." He said before disappearing in the dojo.

At hearing his brothers sick Raph bolted up and ran into his the purple-clad turtles room.

"Donnie!" Raph said; skidding a bit when getting to the door.

Donnie moaned in reply; annoyed that he was woken up again.

"You ok bro?" Raph asked

Donnie was about to say something smart and scientific; but thought better of it. "Sure"

Raph gave him an 'I don't believe you' look; but dropped the subject. "Get some rest ok."

Donnie sighed as Raph placed his cool hand on his forehead.

"Hmmm mmm" He replied; turning his head slightly, but not enough to make Raph remove his hand.

Raph watched his brother quickly drift off to sleep and the suddenly wake up again when the room was filled with more noise.

This time Raph groaned at having Don be awaken. "Shhhhh!" He hissed

"Donatello, how do you feel?" Splinter asked; Raph moved aside so his father could be next to Don.

Donnie moaned at being asked the question again. "'M fine." He mumbled turning over onto his plastron. "Just tired."

"He's lying" Leo stated

"Yeah, he's growing a fever." Raph concluded

Donnie popped his head up and glared at them before burying it in his pillow again.

"Donnie? Bro, are you hungry? I can make you chicken soup." Mikey had been quite with worry in the corner and finally decided to pipe up.

"No I'm…" Donnie started

"That would be great, Michelangelo, thank you." Splinter answered

Mikey smiled and ran out of the room.

"Raphael, go get some cool water and a washcloth." Commanded Splinter; putting his paw on his son's forehead. Raph nodded and left. "Leonardo, go get some more blankets and some medicine."

"Hai Sensei" Leo ran out of the room

"Donatello, I want you to try and sleep."

"I've been trying all day." Donnie moaned into his pillow

Splinter smiled; Raph came back into the room carefully balancing the water in the bowel. He set it on Donnie's desk.

Splinter grabbed the towel and dunked it in the water then rung it out. He turned Donnie back over onto his back and placed the towel on the purple banded turtle's forehead. Donnie sighed and fell back asleep; hoping he could stay asleep for a little while.

Mikey came into the room and placed the soup next to the bowel of water.

"We'll have to re-heat it when he wakes up." Mikey said; smiling when Donnie started to lightly snore.

"Here is the medicine." Leo came in and handed his father the medicine; who placed it onto the desk.

Leo threw the blankets over his brother and then turned to his Master; waiting for orders.

"That is all we can do for now; we must let him rest." Splinter said; standing, glancing at his sick son, and then walking out of the room.

No one moved. The three brothers stayed and watched Donnie.

Finally Mikey yawned and started to climb into the bed with his brother.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked

"What? I'm tired." Mikey yawned to prove his point. He curled up next to Donnie and closed his eyes; smiling.

"Me two" Raph said climbing in and getting in-between the orange and purple clad turtles.

Leo watched shocked at Raph's notion but then smiled.

"There's room for one more." Mikey said; opening his eyes and looking at Leo.

Leo laughed and climbed into the bed.

* * *

Splinter listened for his other sons to exit Donatello's room; but never heard them. He quietly walked up the stairs and peered into his sick son's room. All four we're cuddled together sleeping; not knowing how much they reminded Splinter of when they were little.

Splinter smiled and carefully shut the door; making sure not to disturb the turtles slumber.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Well… I guess not all of it was awful.

But I still hate being sick.

-Don


	38. Pranking plans part 2

Mage: *whisper to mikey* it's simple we get donnie to go in the same room as april( he will have to be really distracted to fall for this) and have fishline rigged up in such of a way to where he will trip and instinctually as a ninja he will most likly use his momentum( speed and force) to other catch himself or flip. If he flips then we will need to have a rope set up right in front of april where he would most likly land. That rope would cause him to go forward again, only this time, since he is so close to april, he will just land. In most beings it is instinctual to stick out there arms when falling.

How ever if he simply catches himself( unlikey because by april he will want to show off more) then you have an emergency metal bucket( extremely grease for silence and lack of potential to cause a concision) to land on his head. The bucket will make a noise after it hits his head so april will go to investigate. She will be worried so she will not pay attention and notice the rope that will trip her and sebd her flying into a set of ( possibly unconscious) donnie arms.

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

*Low whistle* Man, you thought long and hard about this.

I was thinking of something like; locking them into a freezer for a couple of hours and forcing them to 'snuggle up' for warmth *laughs*

But your way works too :D

Let's do it

-Dr. Prankinstein!


	39. similarities

thegirlwholived: This question is for both Donnie and Casey : have you notice that you both have a few things in common you both have a gap in your teeth and you are scrawny ( though Donnie has more muscle) and you hang around April plus so much more?

* * *

CASEY:

We may seem alike and do a lot of the same things; but at the same time we are nothing alike

DONATELLO:

Yeah, for one thing; did you forget about MY BRAINS?!

CASEY:  
What's that supposed to mean?

DONATELLO:

And another, I'm not a hooligan!

CASEY:

Well I'm not a mutant!

DONATELLO:

I'm the only one of four of our species in the universe!

CASEY:  
I.

have.

Awesome.

Looking.

Hair!

DONATELLO:

*gasps*

You think that affects me? I'm actually glade I don't have any hair!

*Casey brushes fingers through hair and smirks*

You know what! *Donnie pounces at Casey and they start to roll on ground*

CASEY:

Why you little…

DONATELLO:  
Brains is better than bronze any day

CASEY:

I'm gonna make you wish you were never mutated!

DONATELLO:

Well I'm gon…

RAPHAEL:  
SHUT UP!

*Casey and Donnie lay struck dumb on ground; both in mid punch*

You both are idiots; there's another similarity *smirks*


	40. Fire Power!

Master Ninja: Leo, I think you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT. I know this might sound kind of awkward, but can you flex your muscles for me? :D

* * *

LEONARDO:

*blushes*

Thanks and ummmm…

MICHELANGELO:

Come on dude! Show off your 'Bom

*puts on arm up and flexes*

Bom

*Puts other arm up and flexes*

FIREPOWER!' *Extends one arm vertically up*

*Smiles happily at Leo*

Unless you think your muscles aren't as good as mine. Which I would totally understand; cause as you can see *flexes more* I'm pretty strong

LEONARDO:

*laughs* all right Mikey

I'll do it

'Bom

*puts on arm up and flexes*

Bom

*Puts other arm up and flexes*

Firepower! *Extends one arm vertically up*

*Arms drop and starts laughing*

-Leo


	41. Time Traveling

Gicky: If you could go back in time and change anything would you and what would it be?

* * *

*all turtles think for a moment*

RAPHAEL:

(Referring to 2003 version) I would go back and make sure that Leo didn't get attacked alone by the Shredder that one time. It was awful seeing him so hurt… He didn't wake up for days and I couldn't take it.

DONATELLO:

I wouldn't go back at all because the slightest change in anything in the past; can change something gravely in the future.

SPLINTER:

I agree with Donatello; yes I do wish to go back and save Tang Shen and Miwa, but if I did; I would not have my sons.

MICHELANGELO:

Aw come on; you guys are no fun.

I would go back and stop (referring to 2012 version) myself from getting those disgusting zits! If I did it would also stop Dogpound from becoming Razar! It's a win, win situation!

LEONARDO:

I'm agreeing with Master Splinter on this one; yes there is a lot of things I wish were changed in the past, but if they were, we would not be the same as we were today.

RAPHAEL:

*cough cough* Teacher's pet *cough cough*

-The guys


	42. Pranking plans part 3

Mage: I cannot resist over planning. That is most likely the reason that even though I am certifiably insane every single personality quiz gives me Donatello with Leo as a close second. I have the rope bucket and grease when shall we activate mission hug-a-war?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

*Whispers* Now!

Hey Donnie; can you and April go into the other room for a minute? This question is just for us, everyone but you guys. *Smiles*

DONATELLO:

Uh, sure Mikey

*Goes into room with April.*

*trips over rob*

*Does flip and lands cleanly*

Don't worry April, I'm a skilled ninja; I can handle tripping. *Smiles*

*takes step*

*trips over second rope*

APRIL:

*screams*

*both fall on floor*

*Donnie quickly releases April and gets up, then helps her up*  
*Donnie is blushing*

DONATELLO:

Sorry about that April

APRIL:

Don't worry; but what's with all of these ropes

DONATELLO:

*Looks around*

MIKEY!

MICHELANGELO:

Hey don't look at me; it was her idea *Points at Mage*

*Donnie starts to chase Mage and Mikey*

QUICKLY! Release the Grease!

*Mage pulls rope*

*Two screams eco throughout room*

*April and Donnie stand shocked, covered in grease*

*Mikey and Mage high-five*

That. Was. AWESOME!


	43. PIZZA!

Guest: All turtles; what does pizza taste like? And don't freak out, since you spent 14 years and 364 days as humanoids without having it.

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

It's mind blowing awesomeness. It's the best creation made by man. Everything is worth nothing compared to it. Everything is meaningless when eating it! It's better all the action figures and video games and music and EVERYTHING! It's the best thing in the world, in the galaxy, IN THE UNIVERSE.

Pizza is absolutely delicious and I'm already planning our wedding.

DONNATELLO:  
MMMMMM Pizza; Pizza is just amazing! It's the best chemical reaction that could have ever been possible made. I'm so grateful to the Roman's (who made so many amazing things) for making the best thing they could have made.

Pizza. It's just such a beautiful word that deserves to be in the dictionary five more times.

RAPHAEL:  
I love pizza! I would pound anyone who would try and steal my pizza (Mikey has already learned the hard way)

The best way to eat it is by stabbing it with my Sai's and then eating it slowly; enjoying every moment of it! That or just scoffing it down. It's mind blowing to how amazing pizza tastes! Like how can anything taste THAT good? There's no way anything in this universe could taste that good! Yet it does and it's amazing being able to eat it! No doubt in my mind; pizza is the best and always will be THE best thing known to mutants.

I would tell you that I would hurt you if you touched my pizza… but I already ate it. So no problem there.

LEONARDO:  
Pizza; oh-oh! Pizza! Man does that sound good! No, no it sounds better than good! It sounds absolutely cravingly amazing! Every letter in its name makes my mouth water.

O jeez! I don't think I can go on! Pizza is too good to talk about! It has so much potential! It deserves more than just great comments about it! It needs to have its own holiday. Pizza day. Holiday of Pizza. MERRY PIZZMAS! It makes sense.

I would keep talking about how ultimate it is; but then this answer would never have an ending.

-Pizza dudes


	44. The anwser is no

Zippylovesshadow: Everyone: I am so, so, sorry for doing this… please forgive me

Ok, just to tell you, I think turtlecest is really, really gross, but it still raises a suspicion...

Are any of you actually gay/bi?

Sorry, it had to be done.

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

What does that mean?

DONATELLO:  
The answer is no. That's all.

NO

MICHELANGELO:

Yeah, but what does it MEAN?!

-the guys

MICHELANGELO:

Wait guys, we're not do- *Raph covers Mikey's mouth*

RAPHAEL:  
The answer was no, Mikey. Deal with it


	45. Cake Frosting

Guest: Mikey, in the first episode, your 15th mutation day, you made a cake, but didn't say what the frosting was. I have a suspicion that it was bird poo. Care to explain? And if I'm right, how did you get it?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

….

That's really nasty *laughs* but would be a pretty funny prank

Anyways

It was actually just more algae and worms….

Don't tell the guys

-Mikey


	46. Kesha

DmoneyNinja: Did u know on Donnie's computer someone left s page open it had photos of ke$ha on it wonder who? (Looks at Raph)

* * *

*Everyone looks at Raph*

RAPHAEL:

What?!

She's hot


	47. Spike Pictures

Mystery: * whispers to Leo* Do you have a camera I can borrow? I swear I will return it and that Mikey won't touch it if you have one I am planning one taking pictures of Raph's pics of Spike that are just lying around and turning them into a scrapbook. Do you think he would like it?

* * *

LEONARDO:

Sure; he would probably really like it. It could probably be great closure after what happened with Spike.

But don't expect him to act like he loves it. He will probably pretend to hate it and not want it. That's only the tough stubborn guy talkin.

My little brother would love it.

-Leo


	48. Humans

Thegirlwholived: If the turtles were normal humans how would you think you and your brothers will look like (Casey and April can tell us what they think) note: you can't change your eye color I read fanfiction that had this happen and it annoys me

* * *

TORI:

You don't know how much I agree with you! I hate it when people change their eye color! I love their eyes! Their so cute!

MICHELANGELO:

Thanks Tori *bats eyes*

LEONARDO:  
Donnie would probably end up having to get glasses with weak human eyes; especially with all the time his starring at the computer. His brown eyes would stay the small.

*Squints at Donnie* Black hair… maybe

APRIL:

He would have the Justin Beiber hair flip style

DONATELLO:

Justin Beiber?

APRIL:  
He's a human singer

DONATELLO:

*Shakes head*

I think Mikey would have Shaggy dirty blonde hair

RAPHAEL:  
And lots of freckles

DONATELLO:  
Yes, freckles.

Blue eyes

Big smile

MICHELANGELO:

Raphie would be all muscle

*all laugh*

LEONARDO:  
Brown spiked hair

Still the bad temper *Smirks at Raph* defiantly still the Amber eyes

DONATELLO:

O and Leo

Leo would have Black long, but not too long, hair

RAPHAEL:

He would always have a straight face on *Shows straight face*

LEONARDO:  
Would not!

MICHELANGELO:

HA! You so would! But your eyes would stay the same color too.

RAPHAEL:  
This was fun; But I DO NOT want to be a human

ALL:

Turtles Rule!

-The TURTLES


	49. Crushing on Raph

Guest: Hey Raph, It looks like in almost all of the fanfiction I reads It looks like all the girls fall for you. Why do you think that is? Because my best friend has had a crush on you for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. She would practically kill anybody who hurts you. She also thinks your sexy :D

* * *

RAPHAEL:

I really don't know; I'm a big mutant turtle freak who always loses my temper and loves to punch peoples faces for fun.

But then again; I would have a crush on my too; so ya know, whateva

-Raph


	50. Dark and Light

**HEY! Guess what! We're finally updating! (these questions are set in the 2012 version)**

**Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

NekoShard:

Xever: You mentioned that you want to "love as a man, not a fish." Was that a specific reference to some human chick?

* * *

XEVER:

*growls*

I can't believe you turtles and your stupid fans dragged me into this!

I'm only answering this because I really have nothing better to do.

*sighs*

I was young when mutated, I still am young. I had picked up chicks here and there and every now and then became closer to one than usual. But in the end I would always end up ditching the chick.

One day *takes in lots of air* Brittany… she had caught my eye. She was beautiful, I hit it off with her right away and I loved her. She loved me…

Then these stupid turtles came along and I had to work harder and longer! I didn't get to see her as much; but she didn't mind, Brittany would treasure the time we did get to spend together; I did the same with her. Until the day I got mutated.

I haven't seen her since.

I still love her, and that's where my quote comes in. I don't want to love her as the fish I am. I want to love her as a man. The man she loved.

I can't believe I told you all of that; but whatever.

I needed to get it off my chest anyways.

* * *

NekoShard:

Dogpound/Razar, You didn't appear Japanese to me before you mutated, how did you meet the Shredder if he only recently came to America?

* * *

CHRIS:

I'm a famous martial arts teacher. I own… owned, my own dojo in New York. I was just living my life normally when a man had come into my dojo during closing hours. He told me he was impressed with my work and wanted me to join him and his army of the foot. I thought about it and decided to accept his offer.

He paid well…. That was until I was mutated; now he doesn't pay me at all. Just provides me with food and shelter. I hate it! When I'm human again *grumbles under breath*

Before I was discovered by Master Shredder, I hadn't thought of myself as being evil; but now that I do work with him….

*smirks*

Evil is my middle name.

-Bradford

* * *

NekoShard:

Karai: Your hair is two colors, which is the natural one? Blonde or black?

* * *

KARAI:

Black, I was considering dying it fully blonde when I was younger, but my black hair was one of the only things I have that resembles my mother, and I wasn't about to throw that away.

* * *

NekoShard:

Kraang: Do you have any females? Also, what is mutagen used for in your dimension?

* * *

KRAANG:

Kraang does have what you call female, Kraang needs what you call female to help rule the dimensions that Kraang wants to rule. Kraang that you call female are very scary in the place that is the place that should be the place to be scary. Kraang is even afraid of Kraang. Don't mess with the ones known as Kraang.

The items know as mutagen are used for the reason the thing known as mutagen is used for everywhere else! The thing known as mutagen is used in the place that is the place that the Kraang think is a good place to take over. The item known as mutagen is used to create what you call 'monsters' to help Kraang rule the places that Kraang wants to rule.

-From the ones known as Kraang

* * *

NekoShard: Leatherhead: Are there any other gaters in the sewers like I heard rumors about?

* * *

LEATHERHEAD:  
Only in some parts of the sewer that are closer to rivers, swamps, or the ocean. Other than that, no, there aren't any other alligators in the sewers.

Especially not mutated ones.

-LH

* * *

NekoShard: How old are you if you can run around New York on your own?

* * *

PULVERIZER:

Old enough to know how to sneak out.

And I don't just go running around New York! I go out and fight evil! Keeping the city safe from crazy _evil_ people! I'm a kick-butt ninja! *Thrusts leg out as an example kick*

*Falls*

I meant to do that

* * *

NekoShard: Donnie, winter has rolled around and I can't help but be concerned for you and your family down in the sewers. I thought that your turtle DNA would make you cold blooded, but you are also human that you might not be. Which are you and how do you keep warm all winter?

* * *

DONATELLO:

Yes, we do have a lot of human qualities. Yet we started off as regular turtles, so we still have a lot of turtle qualities as well.

We are indeed cold blooded and it is hard to stay warm in the winter; especially because the stupid A.C. always refuses to corporate. *grumbles slightly*

But we always manage with the blankets we have been able to scavenge throughout the years. And since we've meant April, she's been a big help with bring supplies that we need.

So I thank you for your concern, but no worries, we're all set down here. *Smiles*

-Don

* * *

NekoShard: Raph, have you ever considered what could have happened if you didn't manage to stop Slash from harming you brothers?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

*Sighs*

Of course. I can't help but only think of that. I can't think of what did happen, just what my actions could have made happen.

My brothers had gotten seriously hurt, and we're lucky it wasn't any worse.

I won't let anything hurt my brothers though, not again; I won't let what 'could' have happen actually end up happening one day.

Because I will protect my brothers.

Always.


	51. Pranking plans 2 part 1

Mage: *Yells from excitement* Epic. Just plain out right epic. *whisper* Want to prank Leo next? I have a good idea for tricking him into another tea party with the unnamed girl that Raph and Spike/Slash "dropped in on" through the roof went the ratings AND two of the five mutant turtles  
Well technically Spike was a tortoise, but still awesome!

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

Lay it on me!


	52. Victory Dance

Zippylovesshoadow:

What do you guys prefer more, going on missions that involve stealth and agility or missions that involve beating the guts outta stuff? :) I'm a beating the guts outta stuff kind of girl.

* * *

RAPHAEL:  
Just beating the daylights out of everyone is what makes me happy

LEONARDO:

I'm more of a stealthy kind of turtle

DONATELLO:

Probably stealth; you can examine more if you aren't forced to focus on the battle.

MICHANGELO:

COMBAT! It's like a video game! The stealthy part of the game is boring and just unnerving! But then you get to the fight and you take everyone down! And ones the fight is over, you do a victory dance!

*Examples Victory Dance*


	53. Anger Manegment

Zippylovesshadow: Raph, I think, even though I tend to behave quite happily and at times, idiotically, I have a temper a bit similar to yours. When someone is mean or when I get irritated I just fester and grouch until I end up exploding. Since your bros make you angry a lot, do you have any ideas on how I could keep my anger under control? (Long, retarded question. XD Like a fish poop.)

* * *

RAPHAEL:  
Just beat something up.

*smirks*

That's what I do anyways.

DONATELLO:

Yeah you should see his punching bag!


	54. Miley Cyrus

DmoneyNinja: what u think about Miley Cyrus?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

I haven't heard about Miley Cyrus since she came out with the one song "Can't be tamed." After that my brothers and April would never let me even speak her name.

LEONARDO:  
There are good reasons for that Mikey

MICHELANGELO:

Why? What are they?

DONATELLO:  
NOTHING! *takes deep breath* nothing, it's nothing Mikey

MICHELANGELO:

Fine, I'll just look her up then

*Raph tackles Mikey*

RAPHAEL:

NOOO! IT WILL CORUPT YOUR MIND!


	55. Anyone Famous

Gicky: Splinter, April, and Casey, if you could be anyone (Famous or not) for a day who would it be and what would you do?

* * *

CASEY:

Wayne Gretzky! It would be way to cool if I was him! I would go out and beat every flippin hockey team out there before the day was over!

If you don't know who Wayne Gretzky, I am very disappointed in you! LOOK HIM UP NOW!

APRIL:  
*laughing*

Calm down Casey! I think I would like to be a girl at my school named Elizabeth. Just to see what it's like to be normal for a day, instead of being hunted by crazy people and getting saved by giant turtles. *smiles* I love the guys and all, but just one day of being normal sounds amazing.

Plus I always wanted to see how it felt to have black hair instead of red.

SPLINTER:

*chuckles slightly*

I would not wish to change who I am, but if it was only for a day I believe I would chose the one known as Jackie Chan; in his younger years. It would be nice to still have my ninjustu skills, be so young, be on the good side, and look good while doing all of it.

-April

Casey

Splinter


	56. THANK YOU!

PersonOfTruth:When it comes time to answer reviews thanks to certain people making about ten posts in one day you will have to go back a few days

* * *

**THANK YOU! I am so backed up with questions! I am, I really am, trying to get through all of them; but when I post one you guys are on top of it and ask about 2 million more! **

**I love it! I really do, so don't stop; but you guys need to have some patience! I've been getting some complaints and I couple of repeat questions. **

**I have a life next to Fan Fiction, so please don't expect me to answer you right when you ask the question :)**

**Keep asking though! I love answering your guys questions!**

**Also, when your asking questions, try to be original instead of going off of someone else's question. It gets confusing.**

** I got some of those, and I'll still answer them, but try to make up your own questions next time ;p**

**Thanks guys!**

**Love ya**

**-Tori**


	57. Spike Pictures part 2

Mystery:*whispers to Leo* What do you think? *shows Leo the scrapbook, with the book cover made from a black bandana, and the very first page having an explanation* 'You are one of my best friends, and I could not bear to see you sad. I know you miss Spike, I also have lost my very best friend. Even if you hate this, you should look back at this and enjoy the memories of Spike. When he became Slash something must have happened to his mind, there is simply no other explanation for how he acted. If you want to keep your tough guy image up you should probably yell 'I hate this' at me right now and wave this book in my face.' (End inscription) *still whispering to Leo* what would be a safe time and place to give this to him? Also should I practice dodging if he really does hate it?

* * *

LEONARDO:  
He won't hate it; he is just trying to find closure.

If you want to give it to him; place it on his pillow on his bed. That way his 'tuff guy' image won't be threatened. And he can like it without even telling people he has it.

I'm glad you care for my brother and want to help.

-Leo


	58. Biggest Fan (girl)

Oleandra: Raph, I'm YOUR BIGGEST FAN (GIRL)

* * *

RAPHAEL:  
I think Tori would disagree with ya there

TORI:

Shuddup Raph

*Raphael chuckles*

MICHELANGELO:  
I thought Tori was my biggest fan girl

DONATELLO:

Hey what about me?

LEONARDO:

O come on guys, you all know I'm her hero.

TORI:

SHUDDUP! I don't want to start a war with other fangirls guys! *Rubs arm shyly*

We can get pretty vicious


	59. Favorite Animals

MonkeyGirl13: All, what is you favorite animal?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

A TURTLE! What else?

RAPHAEL:

Other than a turtle, I'll go with a wolf; they're powerful, deadly, and just plain awesome

APRIL:

A peacock, they're so pretty!

CASEY:  
The bear, they're big, and powerful. What else does it need to be that cool?

SPLINTER: The hummingbird. It has grace, stealth, and speed. Something my sons still need to work on.

LEONARDO:

The crane. They have grace and beauty. Plus I've always wondered how they could stand on one leg for so long…

DONATELLO:

A dolphin. They're actually pretty smart and I've always been intrigued by the way they live and act.

-Everyone


	60. Magic Box

MutantG: For the turtles: I'm giving you each a magic box. In your box is whatever your heart desires right now, so open 'em up and see what you get!

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

A pizza with every topping. That's right, every. Single. One! I tried to do it once, but it was too much pressure for the poor pizza…the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the middle of my room on the floor.

LEONARDO:

I remember that, it was quite for a full five minutes! I got really worried because I thought you had died or something! *Mikey smiles broadly*

I think the thing I most desire is to keep my family safe, to not mess up. I don't know how the box would give me that, but it's one of my greatest desires… that and getting Captain Ryan's autograph *smiles*

DONATELLO:

I believe that what I would find in the box would be another me. Sometimes I can't keep up with my brain. So I would have another Donatello to help keep that in check and to help with my inventions and all.

You guys know the saying; two minds are better than one, and if those said minds are always agreeing and… well, are genius *smiles sheepishly* it's the ultimate thing to have!

RAPHAEL:

*low whistle*

Man, you guys put a lot of thought into this, I was just going to say a new punching bag, or some parts for my motorcycle…. But ya know…

* * *

**I try to keep them so it can be any of the versions of TMNT (it also depends on the question) but I could NOT resist putting in the thing with Leo and Captain Ryan!**

** Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	61. Spiderman

Raph is a nerd: Mikey, have you met Spiderman yet? Sometimes you can see him swinging around the city while fighting crime.

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

WAIT WHAT! Spidey's out there!? Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?!

*Glares at family*

Now if you EXCUSE ME, I'm going to go find a certain web shooting hero and make him sign all my comic books

HUMPH! *dramatically leaves*


	62. Raph's Hands

Mikey is a pizza: Mikey do you think Raph and his hand make a good couple?

* * *

MICHELEANGELO:

Raph and his hand? Uh sure, I mean without his hand(s) he wouldn't be able to kick some serious shell! But then again he wouldn't be able to beat me up

But, Well…if he was handless *Shudders at the thought* he wouldn't be able to protect us…

He also wouldn't…. Wow

*Stares at hands*

You need your hands for a lot of stuff! Screw Raph and his hands! I think me and my hands make a great couple!

Oh and P.S! TO EVERYONE! This person's user name! IT'S LYING! I AM NOT A PIZZA! Trust me, if I was I would have eaten myself a long, LONG time ago!

-Mikey (IS NOT A PIZZA) (I wish… but I'm a pizza loving turtle, not a pizza)

(Mmmmmm pizza)

*Leaves* (MMMMMMMM pizza!)


	63. Slash and Destory

Guest: April, I have not seen the slash episode, and I would not want to ask the turtles about it, since Raph and spike were so close. What happened, and what did slash look like?

* * *

APRIL:

Well, you see…. Raph was angry at… well you know Raph, Raph was angry at everything pretty much. He took Donnie's last canister of mutagen for 'safe keeping' and… well it spilled. Spike got into it and become a very large blue turtle, with blue/green eyes, lots of spikes scattered his body, and he had claws…They were more like finger nails that would grow and could cut through metal, but I think that sounds gross, so I'm just saying there claws.

Anyways, Spike and Raph, left. Spike had convinced Raph into being a team with him and ditching his brothers. Little did Raph know, Spike wanted to…. Kill the others so they wouldn't be 'dead weight' and so Raph could be completely free.

Spike renamed himself Slash, and now wears a black mask and carries around a mace. And a tortoise his size… Its very scary.

Raph and Leo… collided… when they both were trying to get a canister of mutagen. While they were fighting, Donnie was taking by Slash. Mikey didn't notice because he was making fun of Raph's bulging neck veins.

When Raph came back from fighting with Leo, he couldn't find Slash. But that was only for a moment because Slash jumped from the other roof and landed next to Raphael. In his hand he held a purple mask.

Mikey soon appeared giving the bad news that Donatello was missing. He freaked out when seeing Slash.

Slash told Raphael to forget his brother's "You said it yourself, Raphael, you don't need your brothers, they slow you down, get in the way." I quote.

But thankfully, Raph told Slash that his brothers came first, no matter what.

Slash was ticked. He started to beat up Mikey, until Raph threw a smoke bomb in his face, blinding him. He took Mikey and found Donnie.

While Raph was splinting Don's arm. Slash pretended to be Leo and lured Mikey into his clutches.

Soon, Slash had a purple mask and an orange mask tied to his arm.

Now where was Leo you ask? He was very busy trying to get the mutagen canister that kept escaping its way from his clutches.

Raph and Slash were fighting and Slash, who is a lot bigger, was winning. They crashed through one of the apartment roofs only to find Leo, having *Tries to hold in laughter* Teatime with a young girl

Leo grabbed the mutagen and then saved his brother, Raph, from almost getting pushed off the roof.

But Slash was ready and he hit Leo into a wall, making him go unconscious.

Raph was angry. All of his brothers were hurt. He got close enough to Slash and pushed one of his pressure points. This made Slash get unbalanced… and he fell of the roof, and disappeared.

He's still out there… somewhere.

Raph is now a lot more grateful for his brothers. He loves them (even if he won't admit it)

I didn't go into full detail of the story and if you want the whole thing, just search it on YouTube. I bet its there.

Hope this helped.

-April


	64. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JORDIE!

LEONARDO:

This is to our good friend Jordie! Its their birthday today!

MICHELANGELO:  
*starts to sing* 'Happy Bir-'

DONATELLO:

That is so cool that your birthday is on the first day of a new year! You grow as the year does!

MICHELANGELO:

Yes, yes, fascinating, now as I was singing, 'Happy Birthd-'

APRIL:

Yeah! Happy Birthday! I hope you had a great day!

MICHELANGELO:

*glares at April* As I was singing, again! *Clears throat* "Ha-'

RAPHAEL:

Happy Birthday, How does it feel to be older? Do you have any wrinkles yet? *snickers*

*April hits Raphael*

Hey! I was just kidding!

MICHELANGELO:

*growls* Ok, there's no more interruptions now right? Right?! No? Ok, good! 'Happy Birthday t-'

SPLINTER:

Every year on your birthday, you get a chance to start new. Take this opportunity and make yourself the person you want to be!

Just make sure that person is good!

MICHELANGELO:

*groans*

*Silence*

Wait, is there nobody else?! ABOUT TIME! HAHAHA *clears throat* 'Happy Birthday to yoooou! Ha-"

CASEY:

Hey Happy Birthday! Hope its cool!

MICHELEANGELO:

*throws head back and screams*

WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY AROUND HERE?!

*Glares at everyone*

The answer is a lot.

It takes a lot

RAPHAEL:

If you wanted to sing Happy Birthday, why didn't you just sing it?

*Michelangelo glares at everyone*

*Michelangelo turns and leaves the room*

LEONARDO:

What's up with him?

TORI:

Happy Birthday, Jordie


	65. As Smart as Albert

Guest: GUYS, what would happen if u didn't meet April but instead someone else?

* * *

DONATELLO: Nothing but at the same time something; the person we met instead of April would just take her place in our adventures. Obviously things would change because that person would have a different thinking way than April and would end up making different decisions then her. Changing our lives, probably a lot.

APRIL:  
But you guys did meet me, so we don't have to worry about any of that stuff

LEONARDO:

Exactly

*All nod in agreement*

* * *

Guest: Donnie, WHY ARE YOU SO SMART LIKE ALBERT EINSTEIN?

* * *

DONATELLO:

"The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination" I quote, Albert Einstein himself.

Therefore, saying that my intelligence is not from my knowledge, but from the imagination I have.

Making me the most imaginative turtle; making me the most FUN turtle also.

Remember that *smiles broadly*

MICHELANGELO:

Dude, I could resent that!

DONATELLO:

My point still stands!

* * *

Guest: What would happen if you guys didn't have this life as the teenage mutant ninja turtles or TMNT?

* * *

DONATELLO:  
We would still be regular turtles. We wouldn't have mutated, get adopted by Splinter, or learn ninjutsu.

LEONARDO:

So that means…

RAPHAEL:

Zip, Zero, nothing.

MICHELANGELO:

Now wouldn't that be a boring show?


	66. Switching Bodies

DragonRidersRulz: Leo, What would happen if you and Karai switched bodies and she killed Master Splinter? (Referring to 2013 version)

* * *

LEONARDO:

O whoa; well, for starters, I'm pretty sure my brothers would notice something was wrong with me... her... us? Whatever!, they wouldn't let me... or my person... kill our Father.

And second, Master Splinter wouldn't be easy to kill. He would probably have her… me… her mind in my body… yeah… You guys know what I mean! He would probably notice me/her… or my body and her mind… *Growls* this is confusing!

ANYWAYS! He wouldn't let someone get him so easily!

But if we did switch bodies, what's stopping me from getting close to the Shredder? I could kill him as easily as Karai could destroy Splinter.

Which… isn't easy at all…

Us switching bodies will NEVER happen! So I don't have to worry about that anyways!

*Sighs*

My head hurts now.


	67. Lots of Follow Up Questions

DragonRidersRulz: Raph, has Michelangelo ever done anything to Spike? (I think I hear someone in your room)

* * *

RAPHAEL:  
Duh! Mikey will do anything to get on my nerves! And no matter how many beatings I give that bone-head, it just goes through one ear, and out the other!

And if he dares tou- … Wait, what do you mean you hear something in my room.

*Looks panicked*

*Panic changes to anger… very quickly*

MIKEY!

* * *

DragonRidersRulz: For all turtles, if one of the Kraang shot both of Donnie's arms, what would you do?

Oh, Donnie? If that happen would you freak out because you couldn't invent anymore?

* * *

DONATELLO:

OF COURSE I WOULD FREAK OUT! I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?!

RAPHAEL:

…. That brings disturbing images.

MICHELANGELO:  
AWWWW POOR DONNIE! Don't worry Don, I would take care of you! I would invent stuff for you. *Donatello's eyes go wide*

LEONARDO:  
That's never going to happen! Not as long as I'm still breathing and able to protect you guys!

MICHELANGELO:  
AWWW LEO! This is getting me emotional guys!

RAPHAEL:

*faces palms* yeesh

DONATELLO:  
No inventing! BECAUSE BOTH OF MY ARMS WERE SHOT AT! What's going through your guys minds! Do you WANT for this to happen? I'm like really stressing right now.

I mean come on! The Kraang never, I mean NEVER hit us with their guns and you suddenly think that one would be lucky enough to actually hit me! TWICE!

AND ON MY ARMS TOO! If you guys even th-

*Leonardo covers Donatello's mouth*

LEONARDO:

Next question please!

* * *

**(This question is a follow-up question to 'Chapter 9: Tmnt GIRL?')**

DragonRidersRulz: Mikey…. Are you hiding somthin?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

From my brothers? Well, if you're counting all the black mail and pranking plans I have on them, then yes.

If you're talking about the me being a girl, then

N. O. That spells NO!

Gross dudes, just plain gross

LEONARDO:

Wait… Black mail?

RAPHAEL:

And pranking plans?!

DONATELLO:

Against… US?

MICHELANGELO:

NOTHING!

* * *

**(This is a follow-up question to 'Chapter 24: Childhood games')**

DragonRidersRulz: All turtles, during the game of Sharks and minnows, has Raphael actually left bruises and scars and cuts and scrapes?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:  
What do you think? He leaves those when we're NOT playing that game!

LEONARDO:

He's doing better at controlling his anger though

DONATELLO:

Yes, because breaking my bo… AGAIN, is totally calm and peaceful.

RAPHAEL:  
Aw, come on guys, you know I'm just trying to toughen ya up!

MICHELANGELO:

*mumbles* I would like to toughen YOU up

RAPHAEL:

*glares*

What was that?!

MICHELANGELO:  
*eyes widen*

I was just sayin… uh… that I would like to… uh… muffin you up!

RAPHAEL:

*Has confused face*

… What?

MICHELANGELO:

IT MAKES SENSE!

* * *

**(This is a follow-up question to 'Chapter 28: Deserted island')**

DragonRidersRulz: Raph, if you did go crazy, and you had no food and all you had was Spike, would you eventually eat him and then cry over it? (Takes Spike and runs away) I LOVE YOU SPIKE! (Also takes Michelangelo's mask) YAY!

* * *

RAPHAEL:

I would die before I ate Spike, plus I don't cry!

NOW GIVE ME BACK SPIKE!

MICHELANGELO:

I'M NAKED! GIVE ME BACK MY MASK!

* * *

**(This is a follow-up question to 'Chapter 36: Over Protective')**

DragonRidersRulz: Wait… Raphael why did you call Michelangelo a she…

* * *

RAPAHEL:

*Face palms*

I was talking about, if Mikey WAS a girl! Which he's not!

Deal with it guys.

* * *

DragonRidersRulz: Kisses Michelangelo and runs away

* * *

*Mikey is very, VERY shocked*

*Snaps out of it*

EWWW GIRL COOTIES!

APRIL:

*Glares at Mikey*

Well…

* * *

**(This is a follow-up question to 'Chapter 45: The answer is no')**

DragonRidersRulz: Hey Raphie and Leo… You haven't answered… (Gets evil grin)

* * *

RAPHAEL:

Are we seriously bringing this up AGAIN!?

LEONARDO:

Like we said before, the answer is, and always will be NO! We ARE NOT Gay/bi!

*takes calming breath*

I may be crushing some dreams here, which I really don't care at this point, but me and my brothers, let me strain that, BROTHERS, will only love each other as brothers; as family.

Nothing more, nothing less.

No Tcest, gay, bi, or any of that!

Because that's just nastiness everywhere!

RAPHAEL:  
True dat

* * *

DragonRidersRulz: I still have Spike/Slash and he is totally awesome! (Kisses Slashes nose and kisses Michelangelo) Sorry… Can't resist.

* * *

MICHELANGELO:  
NOT AGAIN! COOTIES!

LEONARDO:  
For crying out Mikey! You live in a sewer!

RAPHAEL:  
What is wrong with this girl anyways!

APRIL:

Raphael! Be nice! *Hits him on shoulder*

DONATELLO:

*Sighs*

How do we even still have fans?

LEONARDO:  
After all these questions and answer? The world may never know...

MICHELANGELO:

Well, duh guys! Isn't obvious? I'M ADORABLE! That's why!

*Eyes go wide*

Please, No more kissing though!

* * *

DragonRidersRulz: Hey Michelangelo, what would you do if you woke up as a human? (holds up mystery jar and gets evil grin)

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

That's easy, I would go to a pizza place in that DAY! Yep, that's right! When the suns out and everything! I would scarf down pizzas all day!

Then maybe after wards, I would go surfing…

Then go back to the pizzas

… Whats with the jar?

*All but Michelangelo face palm*

* * *

DragonRidersRulz: For all, if you lost both your arms how would you react and what would you do?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

I think I can answer this for everyone when I say; We would turn to Donnie

DONATELLO:

I would make a solution that would help us grow our arms back (Kinda like in Spider-man… but mine would work) *Smiles*

Or I would make us all Robotic arms or something

LEONARDO:

… Don… you wouldn't have any arms either though.

DONATELLO:

What? So I can't use my feet now? Feet are actually very useful!

MICHELANGELO:

You keep telling yourself that, dude

* * *

**Hey guys, Tori here. Ok, so, I just wanted to say; try not to do follow-up questions. It gets pretty confusing for me and probably for the rest of the readers too. **

**If you guys do decide to do follow-up questions, I will still answer them and all. But just try to be creative and think up of your own :)**

**Thanks!**

**Also! I'm sorry about the kissing Mikey thing; I don't want anyone to get jealous our get crazy flames or anything! So yeah... try not to do that stuff either.**

**AGAIN, If you do end up doing that stuff, *sigh* We still will answer... but ya know**

**And don't worry DragonRidersRulz, I should have told you guys at the beginning and everything :) so none of this is aimed at you!**

**Thanks for reading and asking guys! I'm catching up with the questions and should have more up later!**

**THANKS!**

**-Tori**


	68. Pranking Plans 2 Part 2

Mage: *whispering to Mikey* How do you think he would react to being tricked with fake mutagen? The plan kind of depends on us either getting real mutagen or convincing Donnie to help by making the mutagen tracker detect something that is not mutagen that the girl would have. For example we could put a mutagen or the mutagen substitute in her bear, and all have excuses to not be there( of course we would all be watching and recording in the shadows or from the window) Leo will go in her room and we will need to have a trap thing set up ( I will elaborate more if Donnie agrees to help by making a substitute) and the little girl will either be in there or be in there soon after( again I will elaborate more if we get Donnie's help) so do you think Donnie would help ? If we have to we probably could get access to his help through April. That boy would crawl blind folded through a jungle for her.

* * *

MICHELANGELO:  
Totally Le-

*Leos walks in*

LEO! HEY what are yo-

LEONARDO:

MIKEY! *Glares at Mikey*

MICHELANGELO:

We weren't planning on pranking you! Scouts honor!

RAPHAEL:

You were never a scout

*Mikey glares at Raph*

*Raphael smirks*

LEOANARDO:

Oh, you are SOOO going to get it!

MICHELANGELO:

AHHHHHHHHH

_*Do to extreme fighting we have to cut this answer short! Have a nice day :) *_


	69. Topside

Gicky: If you could go topside during the say what would you do for fun like ride a roller coaster or watch a movie at the theater ect, and why?

* * *

RAPHAEL:

In our 'Fast Forward' seasons, where we got to meet Cody, We could go topside all we wanted, even during the day! But the guys just wanted to sit on their butts all day and stay inside! So if they had the opportunity, they probably wouldn't take it!

LEONARDO:

We we're trying to find a way home Raph!

RAPHAEL:

Whatever.

Anyways, I would go around to movies or see how it feels to ride my motorcycle when the suns out! Yeah, that seems awesome

MICHELANGELO:  
I would go to all the pizza places, then I would go to all the movies, then I would go to my friend's house, oh oh! That roller coaster thing sounds fun! Then I would go to a zoo! Then I would go to all the arcades, I could get all of my comic books signed!

Then I would go to the store and buy a bunch of stuff to make the ultimate pizza!

Then I would go get some more pizza!

Then I-

DONATELLO:  
I would go check out some conventions, labs, research centers, maybe even a theater. Mmmm the pizza Mikey was talking about sounds nice, some museums too! Just things I've always wanted to do!

LEONARDO:  
I'd go with you to that Museum! Oh and-

MICHELANGELO:  
BORING! You guys are all so boring! UGH!

Anyways, After I went to all the pizza places again I wou-

RAPHAEL:

You guys could have done all of these things when we were in the year 2105! BUT NOOOOOO!

I got to go to that wrestling match!

LEONARDO:  
yeah, we're you almost got killed.

*Raph groans*

DONATELLO:

Maybe we should just stick to the sewers…

* * *

**Hey, In this one I mentioned the 6th season of the 2003 TMNT. I hope you guys don't mind; especially since I'm trying to make this an ALL version thing.**

**If you have NO IDEA what the Fast Forward version is; please please PLEASE forgive me! You should look it up!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this!**


	70. ABC Bruping

Guest: Mikey, I saw on T.V. that your new years revolution is to burp the ABC's, how's that coming along?

* * *

MICHELANGELO:

Great! Wanna see?

*Burps* A… B…C…D…F…G…

*Pauses*

Aw crap!

I'll keep working on it!

*Mumbles* I hate the letter E…


	71. Cup Holders

Guest: Does the shell racer have cup holders? Or is it shell raiser? If there aren't any cup holders, then there should be plenty in various sizes. You never know when the need will come!

* * *

DONATELLO:

*Laughs* Of course there is cup holders! What do you take me for? Some kind of idiot?

MICHELANGELO:  
And it's the Shell Raiser *Smiles* I should know, I named it

LEONARDO:  
And yes, The cup holders WOULD come in handy if some turtles actually knew how to use them!

RAPHAEL:

*Is taken back*

It was one time! And it was an accident!

A guy makes ONE mistake and he never lives it down!

*glares at everyone*

*everyone laughs*


	72. Doctor Who

RayRay: Donnie, Do you watch Doctor Who? With all the science it seems like the show for you do watch it, who's your favorite Doctor?

* * *

DONATELLO:

Of course I don't watch Doctor Who! I have too much stuff to do! I have my inventions, brothers, friends, and other things I have to worry about!

*Gives a huff of breath*

*pauses*

*Plays with hands*

Thtenhdotr….

RAPHAEL:  
You'll have to repeat that Don *Smirks*

DONATELLO:  
*Sighs*

Thtehdotrrr

LEONARDO:  
One more time there!

DONATELLO:  
The tenth doctor….

MICHELANGELO:  
OOOOOOO!

Looks like Donnie really DOES heart Doctor Who!

DONATELLO:  
NO I DON'T!

*Pauses*

I heart heart it…

RAPHAEL:  
Dude! Your totally fangirling right now!

DONATELLO:

Am not!

LEONARDO:

This is just adorable! Donnie, this is just… just… *starts laughing*

MICHELANGELO:  
Do you like the tenth doctor because he's the best, or because he's the funnest, or the cutest, or….

YOU HAVE A MAN CRUSH! YOU STALKER!

DONATELLO:  
Mikey, grow up! That's just plain wrong.

MICHELANGELO:

He's probably your hero huh? Like sliver sentry is to me!

RAPHAEL:  
How many posters do you have? My guess is 12? 13 maybe?

LEONARDO:

Have you seen every season? Wait… what am I saying? Of course you have, the real question is, how many times have you seen each episode?

*All but Donnie laugh*

DONATELLO:  
*Glaring daggers*

I hope you guys don't notice the weeping angel behind you…

*Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo grow confused faces as they look around, then glance back to Donatello*

LEONARDO:

What?

DONATELLO:  
Don't blink…

* * *

**I hope this one got some fan enthusiasm :) Let me know how your liking them :D**


	73. The Perfect Lady

Anonymous User: To all the guys, if you could, what would be your vision (in detail) of the perfect lady for you? (They could be mutants or human. Whatever you like.)

* * *

SPLINTER:  
I don't exactly _Improve _of this question…

APRIL:  
Come on, Master Splinter, I want to hear what they have to say!

CASEY:  
This ought to be good. *smirks*

MICHELANGELO:  
Ok, ok, ok, me first! I wouldn't care what 'my lady' would look like! As long as she was fun, always wanting to smile or laugh, and I want her to be able to walk into a room and just have everything become brighter and happier!

Her eyes would sparkle with life! She wouldn't let others be sad! She would be the life of the party! Always smiling and laughing and joking! Man, she sounds perfect!

*smiles broadly*

LEONARDO:  
*sighs* ok, Mine… I guess…

*Thinks for a moment*

She wouldn't accept failure… She would keep trying until she had done what she had her heart and mind set on. She would be determined, I guess that would be a better way to put it.

She would be strong, and wouldn't give up.

But she wouldn't stupid either…

She would be beautiful. Her hair like silk, and her eyes would sparkle like than the stars in the night sky. Her voice would be the sweetest song ever heard to ears.

RAPHEAL:

Getting a bit deep there Leo

*Leo glares at him*

LEONARDO:  
O, yeah, let's hear yours!

RAPHAEL  
*Leans back in chair*

I don't got one

MICHELANGELO:  
*Laughs*  
Nice try Raphie-boy, now tell us

DONATELLO:  
Don't make us make one for you

*Raphael's brothers smirk*

RAPHAEL:  
*sighs*

Fine, fine.

She would be strong, not weak. Determined, like Leo's, but not stupid.

She would be able to deal with my anger… *Looks (sorta) sadly at his hands*

*chuckles slightly* She wouldn't be all girly or perky, or whatever you like to call it, but she would still be able to have fun.

She'd be able to throw a good punch.

Her eyes they would shimmer and glow, and show strength and the burning fire that she held inside. Her hair would be soft, smooth, bright, and would make her amazing smile show greater.

*Michelangelo tries to hold in his laugh*

*Raphael snaps his head up; like he was in a trace of some sort*

But, I wouldn't fall for a girl anyways!

*Glares at his brothers' smiles*

Shuddaup!

LEONARDO:

Donnie, your turn

DONATELLO:  
*Goes wide eyed*

*Blushes* Uhhhh

*sighs* okay. Mine would be smart and would actual LIKE it when I talk in my scientific ways.

MICHELANGELO:  
You mean in you nerd mood?

DONATELLO:  
*Glares at Mikey*

She would always want to smile and help out when she could. She would be brave and always willing and wanting to go and take care of those weaker and less fortunate then her. She would be able to deal with anything that came at her, but she wouldn't be afraid to tell me if something was wrong.

She would be able to fight, but at the same time, have smarts.

Her hair would always fall perfectly around her face and would look amazing no matter how messed up it was. It would be smooth and soft to the touch, like the finest silk, silk so fine that your heart would break when you had to stop touching it.

Her eyes would glow with curiosity and brightness; love and courage. I would never be able to say no to those eyes.

I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, even if it meant dying for her… as long as I died in her arms *smiles slightly* everything would be okay.

Everything would be perfect.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me Tori! I always thought that Donnie was the most romantic turtle, in all versions really :) he just always had a thing with the ladies! HAHAHA! So that's why his is really 'deep'**

**Hope you guys are liking these so far :D  
I'm going on a cruise tomorrow! WHOO WHOO! But sad news... I won't be able to update until I get back :'(**

**GOOD NEWS THOUGH! Even though I can't update, I can still type! So when we're driving all day tomorrow to get there (yep that's right! We're driving 14 hours tomorrow -_- ) I will catch up with the comments to 'Questions'! **

**WHHHHOOOOO! :D**

**-Tori**


End file.
